The chronicles of children and guardians
by captain austen
Summary: 1991: Changing the scenario in which our favorite characters meet and how it effect their lives. How two twenty somethings share their summer with two young kids. L&L Celebrating the end of a incredible summer.
1. Chapter 1

**Description of me, this story, and my affection for the Gilmore girl characters: Although versions of this story have been told many times by more gifted writers than myself, I venture forth despite my reservations. I have been a reader for over a year and have stumbled upon truly inspiring amateur talent. Now it is my turn to hopefully at least entertain a few with my ramblings. Buyer beware: I'm a science geek with a love for super heroes and other odd things, so I may need to be reprimanded if my prose becomes to text bookish or if I rely on my thesaurus to heavily. **

**However, I beg of you to be kind; I'm a gentle soul, which is easily crushed. I am also quite in love with music and itunes, so each chapter will probably have a song recommendation or two; feel free to do with that what you will.**

**I am a huge Luke and Lorelai fan. As a note, I stopped watching the new episodes about midway through season 6; I do, however, know most of what has been happening since then through fan sites and fan fiction. That, nevertheless, should not play any part in this particular piece of fiction because of my earlier inverted timeline. These characters are quite important and very interesting to me. I hope only to change the scenario in which many of the relationship between the characters are formed not the character themselves.**

**Chapter 1: the chronicles of children and guardians**

Summer 1991: June 6 to be precise.

Luke was standing at the bus station in Hartford waiting for Jess to arrive from New York. The bus did not yet make stops in Stars Hollow. Liz had called Luke yesterday in a frantic state; her latest bow's band had just been offered a touring gig of state fairs and he claimed he needed this lucky charm with him. The band, Chalk's dust, was needed in Iowa by daybreak on June the eighth to open the fair more precisely to be the pre- pre- pre-opening act of the fair, truly three day before any of the real band performed. The problem was Liz's man, Chalk a terrible guitar player, didn't really like kids and his bands music and habits/ addictions weren't exactly conducive to children. But he was the love of Liz's life or so she claimed over the phone. She begged Luke to take Jess on for the summer, so she could live out her newest life long dream as a roadie for a heavy metal country band. Luke held out until she started to cry; then he toppled over like a badly played Jenga tower. So here he was in Hartford waiting for Jess; he didn't really feel comfortable about a seven year old riding the bus alone, but then not much about this situation made him feel all that comfortable. Luke had not since his nephew in about two years and didn't really know what to expect.

4:23

The bus pulled up, and a timid but worldly young man was the first of the bus. Liz had described Luke to Jess that morning so the young man would know who to look for when he arrived in Hartford. Jess, however, was still a little nervous; the description his mom gave was very brief and he couldn't believe that someone would wear flannel in June no matter where they were. Nevertheless there he was standing in front of a tall rather intimidating looking man in flannel, three-day-old stubble, and backwards baseball cap.

"Uncle Luke"

"Jess"

Then there was an uncomfortable silence where both men seemed to be waiting for the other one to speak. Luke being the adult in this situation was the first to break the lull.

"So we'd better go collect your bags."

"Ok"

"OK" Luke reassured.

Jess pointed out his two bags. As Luke picked them up he had to ask.

"What do you have in here bricks?"

Jess smiled at that, "No books", he replied.

"OK" Luke grunted has he lead his nephew out to his truck.

"So you hungry or do you need to stop any where before we head to Star Hollow?" Luke asked Jess as they got in to the cab of the truck.

"No I'm good"

"Ok, Stars Hollow it is"

The thirty-minute trip was an extremely quiet one; again neither one knew what to say to the other. So they both just focused on the task at hand: for Luke that was driving, for Jess it became a deep study of whatever was outside his passenger window. When they finally arrived in Stars Hollow it was around 5:30, just before the diner's evening rush. Luke stopped the truck removed Jess's bags and started walking to the diner leaving Jess standing by the truck starring at the small town that would be he's home for the summer. "I'm not in Kansas anymore" he said to himself apparently. He then realized his uncle and his stuff were already across the street and half way in the door of the diner. Jess ran to catch-up; he proceeded to follow his uncle through the diner, which also claimed to be a hardware store by the sign out front, behind a curtain, up a flight of stairs, and through a glass plated door, which said "William's Hardware Private". He then found himself in a small one-room apartment.

"Look I know it's not much, but it's just been me up here most of the time", Luke took one look at this nephew's face and continued, "sorry I don't have a bed for you or anything this being such short notice and all. We'll fix that in the next couple of days. So… anyway I should get down and help Ben with the dinner rush, so just make yourself at home. And just come on down when you get hungry. Ok."

"Ok" was all that Jess could get out.

"Ok" and with that Luke went down to the sanctuary of his diner where at least he had some idea of what he was doing.

Jess took the book he was reading on the bus out of his backpack sat on his uncle's couch and decided to get lost in a world that seemed much simpler than his own.

Two and a half hours later as the dinner rush calmed down Luke excused himself to go upstairs and check on his young ward.

"Jess, do you want something to eat?"

"Sure" Jess shrugged.

"Ok… why don't you come down and a decided."

"Ok"

And with had both men ventured back downstairs. Jess sat at the counter looking at a menu while swing his legs, which were way to short to touch the ground, back and forth. Luke went around refilling coffee cups and taking new orders. When he had finished his round he returned to Jess.

"So… what do you want?"

"I guess I'll take a cheese burger no pickles and some chocolate milk" Jess answered his uncle's abrupt question.

So Luke was off with another mission he could accomplish. Just then an odd looking man on the stool next to Jess.

"Hi I'm Kirk" the man introduced himself.

"Jess"

"Are you new here because you look new. Not in a just out the package new, but a new in town new."

Jess sat there amazed and tried to count the number of times this man, Kirk apparently, had said new in one breath. He then remembered he should probably answer this strange man. "Yes, I'm new. I'm spending the summer with my uncle Luke."

Luke then returned with Jess's food. "Hey Kirk. What do you want today?"

"I'll have my Friday regular," Kirk answered.

"But it's Tuesday and you have never had a regular any night meal" Luke replied a little harshly.

"But I want to pretend its Friday, and how can I successfully believe it's Friday without my patented Friday night meal."

"But you don't have a… oh a forget it I'm bringing you back a burger and you can pretend whatever dam day you want to!" Luke barked at Kirk.

"Thanks Luke" Kirk yell at the diner's kitchen opening. He then turned back to Jess. "Your uncle great he knows what puts the G in TGIF."

Jess just looked at Kirk like he had grown a second head. Jess sat there and ate the rest of his dinner, while Kirk told him all about himself. How he was 22 had three jobs (one at Taylor's market, one taking pictures of special events, and one at the newly open video store); how he stilled lived at home, but he had his own refrigerator in his room so life was good. His favorite super hero was the Flash and much much more. Jess sat there for an entire hour; he now knew more about this complete stranger than the man he was spending the summer with. Kirk finally left when a large woman came in the diner and told him his mom was calling for him, and with that he was gone. However, the woman who had just given Kirk this news seemed very interested in the new young man at the counter whom Kirk was talking to.

"Who are you, darling?" the woman asked in a rich deep voice.

"This is Liz's kid, Jess," Luke answer, "he's staying with me for a while." He then finished the introduction, "Jess this is Ms. Patty, she runs the Dance studio across the square."

"Oh what a pleasure it is to have another handsome young man around", Ms. Patty gushed, "and I'll be sure to tell everyone to come welcome you to town." With that she too was off to share the latest bit of gossip she had with anyone and everyone who would listen.

"Well that takes care of that; everyone will know you're here by sunrise" Luke said simply. Leaving Jess to wonder just what little part of the world he had stepped into. He continued to ponder this thought as he watched his uncle make repeated rounds of the diner until just a few people were left and then started cleaning up. "Why don't you go back up stairs and read some more of that book I took you away from."

"Ok" was all the answer that Luke got.

Luke cleaned off the empty tables, turned off and clean the grill, put the chairs up, swept the floor, and then when there was nothing else he could possible do downstairs he went up to face his nephew. When he entered his apartment he found Jess sleeping on the couch with this book open on his chest. Luke proceeded to close and mark the book and put a sheet of this little person who now temporarily shared not only his space but his life. In about 24 hours, he went from being a twenty-five year old bachelor to the main guardian of a seven-year-old kid. "This is going to be an interesting summer", was his only thought as he drifted off to sleep in his bed.

Earlier on that same day on the other side of town a young Rory Gilmore was following her mother around the Independence Inn.

"Cheer up kiddo school will be back in two months besides you're a seven you're supposed to love summer," Lorelai stated while folding hospital corners on the bed in room 7.

"But I love school! And how I'm supposed to have any fun when my best friend is away all summer at Christian girls camp" Rory ended quietly.

"Lane's only gone for the first half of the summer; she'll be back for the fourth of July picnic at the lake, and you'll have the whole rest of the summer to hang out and eat ice cream. So between now and then you and me will just have to brain storm about cool things to do this summer."

"Don't you have to work?" Rory questioned for mom's excitement.

"Yes, but we can still have fun. Mia does allow me a day or two off to spend with my favorite daughter!"

"I'm your only daughter."

"All the more reason for you to be my favorite."

After that conversation Rory went outside by the pond to read her latest book and Lorelai went to work cleaning the rest of the empty rooms on her shift. Both wondering what they could do this summer to make in memorable. Later that night they ate Peanut Butter and jelly sandwiches again in the shed by the pond. Rory was talking non-stop about her book and its main characters, while Lorelai was trying really hard to pay attention but her mind seemed set on wondering.

"That's great honey. You do anything else this afternoon?"

"Not really, besides reading, helping you or Mia out there's not a whole lot I can do around here," Rory stated honestly.

Lorelai felt a pain to guilt over her daughter's boredom; she wanted Rory to have everything and right now she felt like a failure. "Did you have time to think of anything you wanted to do this summer?" Lorelai asked trying to sound as cheerful as she could.

"No not yet. I'm not really sure where to start. The last two summers I just read and spent time with you, Mia, and Lane."

"Well how are we going to brain storm if you told bring anything to the table little missy?" Lorelai asked flabbergasted.

"We could ask Mia for ideas tomorrow?" Rory offered.

"Well that a start I guess, but we're two beautiful intelligent girls we should be able to come with some fun ideas on our own." Both girls giggled at Lorelai over the top reply. Then Rory yawned and Lorelai noted the time. "Wow, ten a clock already we need to get our pretty little butts in bed." Within twenty minutes both girls were tucked away in the double bed they shared in their "cottage". Rory was already sound asleep dreaming of wild places she'd only read about. Lorelai, however, couldn't fall asleep for she was wondering what could make this a truly memorable summer for her young daughter.

**This chapter is just a start; I hope to write a couple over spring break. About the story, the destination I know the journey however is not let written. Anyway… please be kind this is my first time. ("dirty"). And listen to It's so easy redone by the Plain white T's; it doesn't really have anything to do with this chapter it's just a great song. Anyway… hope to hear from you.**


	2. Chapter 2: Don't wake me up!

**Chapter 2: Don't wake me up!**

After a restless night of sleep, Luke woke up at five and started to go about his morning routine; however, he quite discovered that his routine required the entirety of his space.

"S!!t" was the first words he uttered that morning as he ran into his own nightstand trying to find the bathroom with only the light from the street lamp to work with. He also would commonly go out for a run before the rest of the sleepy town woke up; a practice he had begun as a track athlete in high school. However, this morning he didn't know if he would be breaching the rules as the parental figurehead by leaving his nephew alone in the apartment; even though Jess would probably sleep through it and never know the difference. Luke decided to hold off on the run today and focus on the more urgent tasks at hand: mainly opening the diner quietly and using more kid friendly cuss words before he got caught.

Later that morning while Luke was serving his regular morning customers a sound come from upstairs.

THUMP!!! Jess had gotten tangled up in the bed sheet and fallen of the couch. Luke quickly excused himself and ran up the stairs to find out what or more likely who had created that noise. When he arrived he saw Jess righting himself from his little tumble; he had major bed head (or couch head in this case) and looked quite shocked that he had fallen.

"Are you ok?' Luke questioned the stunned boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just forget where I was for a moment," Jess answered.

"Cool. Do you want so breakfast or something now that you're up or would you rather shower or watch cartoons or something?"

Jess smiled at his uncle wide leap between him being old enough to want to shower first thing in the morning to being so young that the only thing he wanted to do was watch cartoons, and all in one sentence. Jess decided to take choice A or door number one as some would say. "Breakfast would be good."

And with that both men venture back to the diner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory woke up to her morning alarm blaring on the other side of the bed.

"Mom" Rory tried "MOM!" a little louder this time.

"What?" Lorelai groaned, "oh" was her only response as she went to hit the snooze button on her alarm.

"Mom, you have to get up!"

"Why?" Lorelai asked defiantly.

"Because you have work to do, shoes to buy, and coffee to drink," Rory repeated verbatim from her mom typical morning speech.

"Your right what would I ever do without you?" Lorelai asked as she kissed her daughter and rose out of bed to begin her day. Rory was quick to get up after her mom had went to shower in their tiny bathroom; she made the bed and got their pop tarts out for breakfast. Then read until her mom came and joined her for breakfast; this was their normal morning routine even during the school year. They only ate breakfast at the inn on weekends, special holidays, or if the head chef had gone way overboard on some specialty. After breakfast the girls went into the inn for the day to start when they saw Ms. Patty talking to Mia about something seemingly important. Naturally they were both curious about what brought Ms. Patty to the inn this early in the morning.

"Patty. What bring you here this fine summer morning?" Lorelai asked her daughter's formal ballet instructor with a huge smile.

"Just telling Mia the newest news about town. Babette's got a new gnome and Morey's gone and named in Glenn after Glenn Miller the jazz musician/bandleader. Kirk has another new job; he's working at his mother's cat store for the next couple of weeks, while she goes and visits her sister in South Carolina. Taylor is planning to hold a town meeting tomorrow about some new problem he has with someone or something. Samson and Delilah Sapperstein are back from their honeymoon and look as in love as ever. Oh and Liz's son, Jess, is in town and staying with Luke this summer."

"Really," Mia said, "Well that should be good for both of them. Thank you Patty for dropping by, but I should get back to work." She gave Lorelai a poignant look and went to her office. With that Lorelai quickly found her cart and went about her shift, Patty got back to her ten o'clock kinderballet class, and Rory was left again to her own devices.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back at the diner Jess had finished breakfast, the book he was reading the day before, and found himself once again watching him uncle make the rounds of the diner. When things slowed down Luke began to feel Jess's eyes following around as he worked.

"So what do you do for fun back home Jess?"

"Not much. I read a lot either: in our apartment, the library, or the park across the street," Jess answer honestly.

"Do you play any sports, or have any other hobbies? What do you and your friends play after school" Luke asked desperate for something Jess and him could connect on or at least talk about.

"Not really. We move around a lot. I usually don't get the chance to make a lot of friends."

Luke knew his sister moved around frequently, but he had never seen how it affected his young nephew until just that moment. "We'll see what we can do about that this summer. Ok?"

Jess smiled, "Ok, but for now I think I'm just going to start another book."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory and Jess were simultaneously looking at their respective book collections trying to decide what to read next; it just so happened they both picked up 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea by Jules Verne. Although their books looked very different, Rory's was a beautiful new hardback copy, a gift she received at Easter from her grandparents; Jess's on the other hand was a ratty paperback missing half it's cover and had quite possibly been caught in a rain storm at some point. After their decision was made, Rory sat on a bench by the pond and Jess got comfortable on his uncle couch, and they start the book. (Coincident or fate?).

"Chapter I A shifting reef. The year 1866 was signalized by a remarkable incident, a mysterious and puzzling phenomenon…."

**OK. As you can tell my story isn't exactly fast pace. I've always enjoyed the small nuances of a scene, where a person is standing, a look in their eyes, and other things of that nature. Attention to detail. I do promise not to go as far as Tolkien in the second half of The Two Towers; it seemed like Sam and Frodo were walking for years. Anyway… As for music try "Don't wake me up" by The Hush Sound. I do hope you continue to read; I've been doing research for future chapters. And please review; I loved reading the ones for the first chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Great Minds

**Chapter 3: Great Minds  
**

"…As classing it in the list of fables, the idea was out of the question" (Jules Verne, page 4).

As the kids started the book, Rory was the first to react, possibly because of her proximity to water. After reading the first couple of pages about geysers, oceans, and whales, she knew what she wanted to do this summer.

"Mom" Rory yelled as she ran into the inn, past the front desk, down the main hall, and into room 4 where she could hear her mom humming, "There she goes" by The La's off key, while wearing her headphones. "MOM" Rory yelled louder while doing a little dance to get her mother attention.

Lorelai turned around to see her daughter dancing to the beat of the song, she couldn't hear, better than she ever did in ballet class. Lorelai laughed and asked, "Yes, offspring?"

"Mom I figured out what I want to do this summer and it's all thanks to this book," Rory stated hugging her copy of 20,000 leagues.

"You want to learn to sail a large ship?" Lorelai questioned making a funny face.

"No"

"You want to hunt whales for blubber, oil, and whatever else you hunt a whale for?"

"No"

"You…. Nope I'm out. What brilliant idea have you come up?"

"I want to learn how to swim, officially," Rory explained, "You know like lessons on strokes and such."

"That sounds great, but how did you get from men in a large ship, to you learning how to swim OFFICIALLY?"

"Well…" Rory thought trying to remember her entire process, but in all her excitement; she forgot. "I don't remember," she answered honestly.

"No problem baby," Lorelai reassured her daughter, "I'll ask Mia about where we could sign you up for lesson right after my shift."

"Thanks mom," Rory glowed as she hugged her mom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess got a little farther than Rory before the language, orientation, and direction of the book had him feeling he as if he was drowning in a sea of words, so he opted to find a life-saver. Jess went down stairs to find his uncle in a completely empty diner counting receipts.

Luke looked up when he heard footsteps across the linoleum floor. "Need anything I can help you with Jess?" Luke offered.

"Yeah, a break from my book. Can I help with anything down here?" Jess asked.

Luke thought for a moment. "You could re-fill the salt and pepper shaker?"

"Ok" Jess answered simply.

So Luke showed Jess how he refilled the shakers, and needless to say, Jess had no problem repeating the steps. Both men worked silently for a time before Jess ventured to ask his uncle a question.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai poked her head in the main office of the inn. "Mia?"

"Yes dear" Mia answered with a welcoming smile.

"Could I ask you a quick question, which will probably be followed with a request?"

"Alright," Mia answered her smile never fading.

"Well you see Rory has decided she wants to take swimming lessons this summer…." Lorelai hesitated.

"Yes," Mia urged her on.

"I found out the pool in Litchfield offer classes and I called them on my break. They said they would be happy for Rory to join; although, she will be about a week behind most of the class. Which is fine, but the problem is the beginners class is at two in the afternoon. So I was wondering if I could use both my lunch and afternoon break combined to take Rory to the pool? I was also wondering if I could borrow your car?" Lorelai flinched a little at the end knowing the gravity of her requests. "I'll be happy to run any errands you want during her class, I'll be extremely careful with your car, and I promise not to ask you for any more favors… this month," Lorelai assured her employer. And then proceeded to take a deep breath and wait for Mia answer.

"That may have been the longest quick question I've ever been asked," Mia said with a laugh.

"Well you know me; I'm the queen of brevity," Lorelai joked with a nervous smile on her face.

Mia smiled again and answered, "Of course you may have the time to take Rory to class and I don't use my car most afternoons anyway, so it's no problem."

"Thank you Mia. You spoil me you know," Lorelai proclaimed as her slid out the door to tell her daughter the good news.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"What did you during the summer when you were my age?" Jess asked his uncle breaking their silence.

Luke thought for a moment. "Well… I played a lot of sports, fished with my dad on the weekends…." Just then he looked down and saw Jess's book on the counter and for some reason remembered, "…your mom and I took swim lessons in Litchfield until I was like fourteen."

"Do you like to swim?"

"Yeah, I guess… I haven't really swam in quite a few years, but back then I really enjoyed it," Luke answered his nephew honestly.

"Do you think I could try classes?" Jess asked timidly.

"Sure," Luke answered thrilled to have something more interesting to offer Jess than refill condiment holders.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"So what did she say?" Rory asked her mother as soon as she walked around the corner from Mia's office.

Lorelai jumped nearly knocking over a vase with fresh tulips arranged in it. "Are you trying to give mommy a heart attack?" Lorelai said dramatically.

"Sorry," Rory apologized," But what did she say?"

"About what?" Lorelai asked.

"MOM!!!"

"Calm down. She said yes."

"That was mean," Rory said making a pouty face.

"Don't give me that face. I taught you that face," Lorelai exclaimed.

Both girls started giggling at Lorelai exclamation and didn't stop until Mia came out of her office to see what was happening outside her door. Mia smiled as she watched these wonderful girls try to control their giggles and couldn't help but feel blessed that Lorelai had wandered into her inn.

"Thank you Mia," Rory said when she could talk again.

"Your welcome Rory," Mia said and turned back into her office to order some new drapes for six of the rooms down stairs.

With Lorelai shift over and Rory's request taken care of, the girls proceeded to their "cottage" for peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and TGIF.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the diner, Luke had already called the Litchfield pool and signed Jess up for the two o'clock beginners class, which he would be starting on Monday. After this gesture, Jess seemed to warm up to his uncle a little and was currently telling Luke all about the first two chapters of his book.

"Wow! That's all in the first two chapters?" Luke questioned.

"Yeah," Jess smiled happy to be connecting with his uncle, "Do you know what a cetacean is?"

"No clue," Luke answered, "But I have a dictionary upstairs. You could look it up?"

"Great"

"Ok. I'll be back in a minute," his said putting down the rag he had been using to clean the counter.

When Luke came back down he handed Jess an ancient dictionary. Jess then opened the book, coughing a bit at the cloud of dust that followed each page. Jess read: cesspool, cesta, cestode, Cetacean. "I found it," he then read the definition, "cetacea- an order of marine mammals that comprises the whales, dolphins, and porpoises. These have a streamlined hairless body, no hind limbs, a horizontal tail fin, and a blowhole on top of the head for breathing." Jess thought for a bit making a confused face then asked, "so it's a whale?"

"I guess," Luke, said shrugging his shoulders, "not exactly the mostly useful word to know."

**If you don't like my Jess, I'm sorry. I've always thought Jess was probably fairly normal as a child, just a little quieter and more pessimistic. (He wouldn't be a complete hard ass at age seven). Deep down Jess has many redeeming qualities, and if he would have had a more stable childhood with better influences he could be an outstanding man. Or at least that's the perspective I'm using.**

**Also I know in the series (season 7) Luke doesn't swim, but that never made any sense to me. Anyway… this is my version and here Luke swims, sorry.**

**Ok. So the music for this chapter isn't very insightful… "There she goes" by The La's, but it's a good song and it came out in 1991, so it's very likely something Lorelai would hear on the radio while working.**

**Now as a note to my reviewers… Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you!!!!! You guys are great… very encouraging for a newbie like me. As for everyone else, I just hope your not following the "Thumper rule."**

**By the by… the "thumper rule" is from Bambi… "If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all."**

Until next time!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Like a fish on dry land**

The weekend went quickly for Luke and Jess. On Saturday, after the morning rush, they went shopping for Jess; they got him a bed, some new sheets, swim trunks, goggles, and a kick board. They spent to rest of the afternoon trying to rearrange the apartment, so Luke would stop tripping over Jess's bag of books. On Sunday, Jess found himself watching his first baseball game on his uncle's old TV. He didn't understand much, but he enjoyed spending time with Luke.

The weekend was a different story for Lorelai and Rory. On Saturday, Lorelai had to fill in for a maid who had called in sick at the last minute, so Rory was alone again. And after reading another couple chapters, she took to counting the number of rosebuds on the wall across from their bed. Sunday wasn't much better for the girls. They had just sat down to watch a Sunday afternoon movie; however, the fates were against them. The only channel that was working had some stupid sports thing on it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Monday morning, Rory woke up early and a little nervous. She found herself starring at her mom's alarm clock until it went off at seven.

Lorelai turned over to hit her alarm and noticed her daughter's wide eyes, "Looking for worms, little bird?"

"No," Rory answered making a face, "I am just nervous about class this afternoon. What was I thinking I don't know how to swim."

"Calm down," Lorelai tried calming her daughter before her doubts sent her into full out panic mode, "That's why I sign you up for the beginners class instead of the super-de-duper sink or swim throw you into the deepest darkest water advanced class."

Rory's eyes got even bigger as her mom basically described her greatest fear of what the day held.

Lorelai saw that joking was going to cut it his time. "Rory, it will be fine. You don't want to be one of those kids who's afraid of trying new things do you?"

"No," Rory answered quietly.

"Right and you do know how to swim. You just don't know how to swim OFFICIALLY," Lorelai said using Rory's own words against her.

"Thanks mom," Rory added with a small smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess, on the other hand, overslept and Luke had to wake him up at ten before he slept through breakfast. Well before he slept through the normal constraints of breakfast, living above a diner did change those rules a little.

So it was around ten-thirty when Jess was downstairs eating some health breakfast his uncle made him without asking him what he wanted. Just then Kirk ran in the diner screaming, "Help!!! Gilligan is up a tree!!!!"

"What?" Luke asked, this sounded crazy even for Kirk.

"My goldfish, Gilligan is up a tree," Kirk yelled.

"How did that happen?" Jess asked Kirk.

"Well you see I'm working at my mom's cat shop for the next couple of weeks, and it's kind of lonely there," Kirk started to explain.

"Get to the point Kirk," Luke growled already losing patients.

Kirk quickly continued, "I was lonely, so I brought Gilligan and the Skipper with me to work. And the mean store cat ate the Skipper and ran off with Gilligan, and now he's stuck in the tree in front of the store."

"Get out Kirk," Luke yelled.

"Aren't you going to help him save him?" Kirk asked pitifully.

"Sorry fresh out of coconut," was Luke's only reply.

Just then Kirk saw Taylor pass the window and ran outside screaming, "Taylor, Gilligan struck in a tree."

Jess looked at his uncle and started laughing so hard he almost fell off his stool.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1:55 pm at the Litchfield pool

All the kids in the beginner's class were being dropped off by their parental figures, older siblings, or babysitters. Rory was nervously waiting among them with her mom and bejeweled swim bag. Lorelai had surprised her with the new and improved shiny swim bag less than an hour ago.

Luke and Jess were hanging around the outer edge of the small mob.

An official looking grown up then came out of the life guards' office or at least she look official in her red life guards swim suit and sun glasses; this fact was a little odd considering they were inside. "Hey guys, nice to see you again. I'm Tallulah, but you call me coach," she said for the benefit of Rory and Jess, "Okay parents see you in an hour. Kids hit the deck."

And with that everyone parted ways.

"Don't drown," Luke told Jess.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Rory had met her coach Lorelai was off to run errands for Mia. She only had an hour to pick up a whole list of requests. Of course, Mia hadn't meant for the list to be completed that day, but Lorelai wanted to please her, especially after this latest indulgence.

Luke had the opposite problem he didn't know what to do with himself for an hour (Ok dirty). It wasn't long enough to go back to the diner and he couldn't just sit around for an hour each day. So he decided to take a walk and see if he could find any thing to do (again with the dirty).

The beginners' class had just gathered and the coach had decided it would be good to introduce the two newbies to the rest of the team. "Ok guppies, we have two new members of our school (fish humor): Jess and Rory." However, when she introduced them she pointed at Jess when introducing Rory and vica versa.

"Actual I'm Jess," the newest male guppy informed the coach.

"Oh sorry!" the coach apologized, "Ok guppies, this is Jess and this is Rory," this time making sure to point at the correct child. She then proceeded to introduce the rest of the class: Joel, Eric, Brian, Trey, Becky, Lauren, Laura, and Amy. "Everyone here works in pairs and seeing that you're both new you'll be our fifth lane.

"Tweet" (insert loud whistle sound of your own)

"Everyone get in the water," the coach bellowed, "I want to see you flutter kick five laps. Don't forget your kick boards."

After they got in the pool, Rory turned to Jess, "What's a flutter kick?"

"No idea!"

"So what do we do?" Rory questioned.

"Copy what the rest of the class does seems like a good idea to me?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Rory and Jess were hanging their heads after class. It's had turned out to be harder than either one had expected. They were both sitting on the bench waiting for their rides when Rory pulled her book out of her bag.

Jess noticed the cover and was stupefied, "Your reading 20000 League under the Sea?"

"Yes." Rory answered in a very grown up fashion used to people being shock at the level or size of book she was reading.

"Me too," Jess told her.

This time it was Rory's turn to be stunned, but she quickly recovered, "How far are you?"

"Chapter 7," Jess answered proudly noting the challenge.

"Cool. I just finished chapter 10 this morning, but I probably just started the book earlier than you," Rory tried explaining.

"When did you start?" Jess asked; he not about to be shown up again today.

"Friday"

"Me too," Jess found himself repeating.

Just then Rory was struck by another brilliant idea, "We should read it together. "

"What?" Jess asked doing an awesome impression of this uncle reaction to Kirk earlier that day.

"It'll be just like school," Rory explained getting even more excited about the idea.

Jess didn't like the idea of school in the summer, but he could use a friend around this burg. "Great," he heard himself agreeing to Rory request.

"Cool. So tomorrow I won't touch my book to give to time to catch up ok?"

"Ok," Jess agreed again wondering how he was going to finish three chapters and research the basic swim vocabulary and strokes before tomorrow.

Just then both Luke and Lorelai appeared from different directions, each ten minutes late.

"Bye," Rory yelled as she ran out to the car knowing her mom would need to get back to the inn.

Jess just offered a hand as Luke walked up in him.

"How did it go?"

"Good," Jess smiled thinking more of Rory then the confusion that was class.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening both Jess and Rory did some homework about the basic swimming strokes. Jess broke out his uncle dust filled dictionary and an old book of Luke's, while Rory searched the inn's library and Mia's collection of books in her office, neither one of them wanted to be that unprepared again. However, when Jess curiosity was satisfied he pick up his book and started reading like there was no tomorrow. Meanwhile, Rory ate peanut butter sandwiches and watched TV with her mom.

**Hey peoples thanks for reading and reviewing; I love hearing from everyone. Please keep it up; you help a lot. And newbie's feel free to drop me a line!!!**

**I've got a couple of really nifty scenes written; now all I need is the right scenario to put them in. Once everyone has gotten to know each other a little better. I really hope that some of you are enjoying this story because it's becoming a quite fun to write. I'm on a power trip or sugar high; the characters they are mine (insert evil laugh). **

**Now as a note to a wonderful reviewer: I don't like what happened in season six (all creativity and direction was lost) so there will be no Anna/ April angle in my story. This is pretty much going to be about Luke, Lorelai, Jess, and Rory with occasional appearances from other secondary characters. As you can already tell I'm a fan of Kirk's randomness. **

**By the by… I'm totally open to questions. I'll probably answer them.**

**As for tunes… I'm going to say "Orinoco Flow" by Enya. The reason being that this song used to play during the dolphin show at Sea World when I was little, so I always think of it was I'm swimming. **

**Anyway… for those of you still reading this story thanks for sticking with me and please, pretty please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: You're got a friend in me!

**Chapter 5: You've got a friend in me!**

Later that same day, Rory is closely following Lorelai around the inn for the remained of her shift.

"Rory is something wrong?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm bored," Rory exhaled.

"Why don't you go read some of your book?"

"I can't," Rory answered.

"You forgot how?" Lorelai laughed.

"I promised a kid in my class I wouldn't read any more tonight so he could catch up," Rory explained.

"There's a kid in your beginning swim class who's also reading 20000 Leagues Under the Sea?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"Yeah, Jess and I decided to read it together," Rory continued to explain her agreement with Jess to her mom, "So we can discuss main ideas and themes, like school."

"Jess? Is that short for Jessica?"

"HE'S nice. We're both new, so they paired us up in the last lane," Rory told her mom.

"Hey, It's no problem. I was just wondering who Jess was, that's all," Lorelai defended.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke had been trying unsuccessfully to get his nephew's attention for the past couple of minutes. He finally took the book out of Jess's hands.

"Hey, that's mine1" Jess yelled quite defensive of his property.

"I know, but it's ten thirty and you need to sleep."

"I'm fine," Jess yawned.

"Sure," Luke answered fully aware of Jess's yawn, "You've been reading non-stop since we got back from the pool. You need sleep," Luke ended sternly.

"But I promised Rory I'd finish chapter ten read before class tomorrow…" Jess stated as he fell asleep.

"Who's Rory?" Luke asked. However, his question would remain unanswered seeing as Jess was already sound asleep in his pillow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning when Jess walked into the diner still in his clothes from the previous day mind you. Luke asked, "So who's Rory?" he wasn't sure why he was so curious.

Jess looked at this uncle a little shocked wondering how his uncle knew about his new friend; did he have him bugged.

"You said something about him and your book last night before you dozed off," Luke remarked after noting Jess's stunned look.

"Oh! We're reading the same book," Jess explained, "and Rory's a girl."

"Ok," Luke was just pleased that Jess seemed to have found a friend already, "So breakfast?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the morning again went very differently for both kids. Jess stuck his nose directly back in his book after some health oatmeal mush for breakfast; he didn't he reemerge until Luke called him downstairs for lunch. Where as Rory's nose was nowhere near a book, well at least not a typical book. Rory had spent the morning helping Mia pick a new florist by looking through dozens of magazines and brochures. The old florist had retired and was planning to move to a warmer climate.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Litchfield pool:

Today drop Rory of at the pool was a totally different experience for Lorelai. Where yesterday Rory made her mom hold her hand, walk her up to the door of the pool, and wait with her until the coach had shown up; today Rory jumped out of the car as soon as Lorelai parked, yelling goodbye as she ran to meet a young man, Lorelai could only assume was Jess, who was leaning against the outside wall of the pool talking to a tall men in a backward baseball cap.

"Jess, did you finish?" Rory ran up asking only noticing the grown-up after she had reached Jess.

"Yep," was the only answer Jess offered.

It didn't really matter because Rory was too busy starring at the tall, intimidating man standing next to Jess.

Feeling quite out of place Luke decided to make his leave, "Jess," he said getting his nephew's attention, "Don't drown." And with that Jess and Rory were alone waiting for class to start.

"Did you know that "Nemo" means "no one" in Latin?" Jess offered having reading it in the margins of his book; apparently it use to belong to a diligent student of some level.

"No," Rory smiled finally finding a friend who loved books and language as much as her.

"And the name of the submarine, the Nautilus, is actually a type of mollusk," Jess tried again enjoying Rory's excitement a lot more than his uncle grunt of acknowledgment and his mother's silence.

"No," Rory replied, "But did you know the Nautilus was actually named for one of the earliest successful submarines built by Robert Fulton, who later invented the first commercially successful steamboat," she quoted from the twenty page introduction of the story she read.

This "game" went on until the coach called the kids in the pool.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After class Rory and Jess decided to ask their subsequent parental figures if their could see each other outside of swim class; to continue their discussion of course. They were waited together at the pool's front gate for their rides. Lorelai had to borrow Mia's car to get Rory to class in Litchfield, and so would run any and all errands Mia asked of her during Rory's swimming time. So she was commonly late. Luke on the other hand had no problem getting Jess to class, and found a great use for his time in Litchfield running the track at the high school just a few blocks from the pool.

Lorelai arrived ten minutes late; she was still in her maid's uniform because she had run out of time to change earlier that afternoon, and was clutching a large cup of coffee.

"Mom"

"Yes Rory"

"Could Jess come over and play with me this afternoon?" Rory asked ever so sweetly.

"Well I don't know. I guess if it's okay with his parents?"

"Uncle," Jess corrected.

Just then Luke came jogging up, in a t-shirt, track pants, and his signature backwards baseball cap, holding a water bottle and tripping with sweat. "Sorry I'm late," he told Jess. Then turned to Lorelai and said, "Thanks for waiting with him; I hope I didn't inconvenience you."

"You didn't; I just as late as you are," she told the handsome sweaty man who stood before her, "But I do believe our charges have something to ask you."

Luke turned and gave Jess a fun look. "Yes?"

"Rory and I were wondering, if it's okay with you, if I could go play with her for the rest of the afternoon?" Jess questioned.

"Are you good with this?" Luke directed his question at Lorelai, or Rory's mom, as he assumed.

"Yeah it's fine with me… Oh wait, Rory what about the town meeting tonight?" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Oh," Rory had forgotten all about the emergency town meeting Mia had told her about just that morning.

Luke stood there listening to them debate, a little shock by their subject matter; he only knew one town that was crazy enough to have an emergency town meeting on a Tuesday night. "Do you mean the assembly of the insane in Stars Hollow."

"Yeah," Lorelai answered surprised that the stranger would know anything about the small town, "Are you familiar with Stars Hollow?"

"You could say that," Luke offered.

"Great. So we could just meet you there," Lorelai added, "I'm Lorelai by the way."

"Luke," he answered and then turned his attention to Jess, "Be good."

"No problem, " Jess said with one of the biggest smiles Luke had seen.

And with that Lorelai, Rory, and Jess were off to the Independence Inn in Mia's car; leaving Luke to return back to his diner alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai drove Jess and Rory back to the inn listening to their animated conversation about sailing aboard a former president, the Abraham Lincoln. They didn't even notice she turned the car off when they reached the inn.

"Ok. Everyone out!" Lorelai called back into the car amazed by their concentration.

They got out and followed Lorelai inside; she dropped the keys off at the front desk and went to work, "Ok guys have fun, but don't go in the kitchen or Eugene (the head chef) will serve me for dinner."

After her mom had left Rory turned to jess, "Do you want a tour?"

Jess then noticed just where he was standing, the lobby was alone was bigger than any apartment he had ever lived in, "Sure," he swallowed.

So Rory started leading Jess around, "There are six room on the first floor along with a dining room, a library, two offices, and of course the kitchen. Then there are another twelve rooms upstairs and a meeting room."

Just then Mia interrupted the tour, "Who's your friend, Rory?"

"This is Jess," Rory answered the beloved older woman.

"Jess... It's nice to finally meet you," Mia immediately smiled at Jess.

"Finally?" Jess and Rory asked at the same time.

"Yes. I've known your mom and uncle for years, but I have never had the opportunity to meet you," Mia answered the youngsters query tapping Jess on the nose, "Well… I won't keep you from your fun. It was nice seeing you."

Rory then lead Jess to her favorite part of the inn, the "cottage." They spent to rest of the afternoon reading together in the shade of a tree by the pond. At times reading a favorite piece of dialog out loud for the other. They had remarkably similar reading speeds.

Jess started out loud:

"What are they, Captain?"

Rory jumped right in and answered him:

"That involves my telling you how the Nautilus is worked"

Jess returned:

"I am impatient to learn."

Rory laughed at Jess attempted to read in a deep British accent.

As Lorelai walked to the cottage she heard her daughter's voice carrying over the pond.

"One last question, Captain Nemo"

Then the answer came in the form of Jess's attempt at a deeper register.

"Ask it, Professor."

Rory continued:

"You are rich?"

Jess concluded:

"Immensely, rich sir; and I could, without missing it, pay the debt of France."

The only other noise that came from the other side of the pond was the delightful sound of childish laughter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7:55 Stars Hollow

Because Mia was driving Lorelai, Rory, and Jess had arrived to the meeting five minutes early. Mia immediately found Fran and starting talking to her about a cake for a future wedding at the inn.

Lorelai, Rory, and Jess had just spotted Luke in the back of Miss Patty's studio, as the emergency town meeting was official started by Taylor Doose, town selectman extraordinaire. They hurried to get seated.

Taylor began, "Ladies and gentlemen, the issue I wish speak to you about tonight is a matter of foremost importance. The safety of our children… nay our entire town is in jeopardy. One of your fellow citizens lives was put in grave danger yesterday when he was forced to take refuge in a tree from a wild beast. This way why I gathered you all here to reintroduce the idea of leash laws."

"Taylor, who was stuck a tree?" Miss Patty asked surprised she had heard anything about it.

"Yeah, babe who was struck up the tree?" Babette chimed in.

"Well I was not at the scene, but a reliable source told me a young helpless citizen forced to find sanctuary in tree," Taylor said his answer getting vaguer as he continued.

Jess saw his uncle try not to smile and leaned in, "Is Taylor talking about what I think he's talking about?" Luke just nodded yes. "Are you going to tell him?"

"No" Luke whispered back.

"Who was it Taylor?" Miss Patty still upset she didn't know anything about the whole incident.

"Just an anonymous citizen, who was brave enough to stand up for change,"

"How brave can he be if he wants to remain anonymous?" Babette questioned.

"That's not the point," Taylor tried to focus the group again.

Lorelai and Rory were listening intently to the discussion when they noticed Luke and Jess had started playing hangman on the flyer Taylor had passed out, not the least interested in the poor fellow who had been attacked. "How can you two be so glib about this?" Lorelai exclaimed placing her hands on her hips wondering what kind of connections her daughter had made. Rory mirrored her mother stance.

"He's talking about a goldfish," Luke retorted.

"What?" both girls laughed.

"Quiet in the back," Taylor yelled over the crowd, "Now where was I?"

"Goldfish in a tree," Jess yelled back. Luke shot him a look after he had done so.

"Right. A what?" Taylor started to repeat, "What did you say young man?"

"Ask your anonymous source," Luke shot back.

"Taylor, what's this all about?" Miss Patty asked; she had lost her interest and wanted a cigarette.

"Nothing. We are here to pass a new leash law to protect the children," Taylor explained trying desperately to sound dignified.

"What does a goldfish have to do with anything?" Gypsy yelled back up at the stage.

"Nothing," Taylor repeated, "Clearly this boy is confused."

A collective rebuttal was shout out from the group in the back.

"What about the Gilligan law," Kirk called out as he stood.

"Sit down," Taylor hissed from the podium.

"Who's Gilligan?" Patty asked.

"Gilligan is the citizen, whom this law will be named for," Taylor tried to play the outbursts off.

"Is Gilligan the fish?" Andrew asked Taylor.

Taylor turned white before the town's eyes. Then tried to explain, "This doesn't change the fact we need a leash law in this town."

A groan rippled through the crowd as people started heading for the exit. During which time, Taylor cried out something about not officially hitting the meeting out.

"How did you know?" Lorelai turned and asked Luke and Jess.

Jess proceeded to tell the girls the whole story about Kirk's goldfish tree.

"Wow," was the only thing Lorelai could say.

Mia then rejoined the group after spending the meeting catching up with Fran and Harry the twinkle light guy. "So Lucas I could use a good cup of coffee. Know where I could get one?"

"Coffee?" Lorelai perked up when she heard the magic words.

Luke debated for a moment, "Fine, follow me."

**So your still here! Either that or your computer has frozen on my page and it won't let you move (My computer virus is working). Anyway… I hope someone out there is reading. **

**As for the chapter: I have no idea how many room the Independence Inn, so I fibbed my way through that dialog. Sorry if I was way off.**

**Now for the tunes: This is going to sound crazy but if you can find it's amazingly funny: "Underdog" as sung by The Blanks (otherwise known as Ted's band from Scrubs).**

**And again please, pretty please review. Drop me a line.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: First time for everything

**Chapter 6: There's a first time for everything**

Luke's long strides had him unlocking the diner's door before the rest of the group had crossed the street. He had the coffee started and was back to open the door for the ladies; he didn't however turn the closed sign around.

"It should be ready in a minute," Luke offered as he rounded the counter.

Lorelai found herself studying the diner; she couldn't quite understand the decorative decisions. She knew many places collected antiques of a certain type or era, but besides a couple of rusted saw, hammers, and some other tools she couldn't even name there didn't seem to be any rhyme or reason for the display. And then they were the conflicting signs outside the establishment: one read William's Hardware and the other less prominent read Luke's. She was just about to ask Mia about this when her train of thought was interrupted.

"Jess, Rory what would you like to drink?" Luke had come back to ask the kids.

"Chocolate milk," Jess answered.

"Me too," Rory answered quietly; she was still quite intimidated by Jess's uncle.

Luke quickly turned to make the orders giving Lorelai time to ask Mia a question or two.

However, this time the bell above the diner's door interrupted her; it appeared that the entire town had followed the little group to the diner.

Luke's head shot out of the kitchen when he hear the bell; I should have locked the door he though to himself. "We're closed."

"But they're here," Kirk argued.

"Mia just wanted a cup of coffee before she drove home," Luke tried to explain his way out, "Do you want a cup of coffee, Kirk?"

"No remember I can't drink just regular coffee it…"

" Out Kirk," Luke yelled, "Everyone out. Come back tomorrow when the sign says we're open."

"What if I just wanted coffee?" somebody yelled from the middle of the crowd.

"Out! Jess lock the dam door," Luke shouted and then turned around to reach for two mugs.

"Lucas!" Mia reprimanded him.

"Please," Luke offered as he brought over the coffees.

Lorelai picked up her mug inhaling the heavenly aroma. She tentatively took her first sip. "Oh my god!"

"What?" Luke questioned as he came back around with the kid's chocolate milk. He hadn't made a bad cup coffee since that one time when he was ten and had accidentally used dirt instead of actual coffee grinds.

"This is the best coffee ever," Lorelai exclaimed watching him shrug the compliment off; she continued, "Really. I know coffee; just ask Mia."

"You should listen to Lorelai, Luke." Mia smiled.

"Right. I'm an expert connoisseur and consumer of anything coffee related," Lorelai continued happily drinking her newest discovery in the world, "And this is perfect."

Luke averted his eyes and excused himself to clean the counter and count receipts.

Then Lorelai turned her attention to her follow coffee drinker, "Mia you've been holding out on me." She said finishing her cup.

Mia just laughed at Lorelai accusation.

Lorelai starred at the bottom of her empty mug and decided it was the saddest thing she had ever seen. "Luke?"

"Yeah?" Luke looked up from his receipts.

"Can I have some more?" she said with her biggest smile.

"It's almost nine o'clock," Luke replied from behind the counter.

"Please," she tried, but saw that got no reaction, "It's morning somewhere!"

"No!" Luke answered.

"It's not morning somewhere? What about the earth rotation thing and that song Sunrise, Sunset?" she asked.

Luke just starred at Lorelai trying to figure out her point or that least where she had lost him.

"Lorelai, I think we should be heading back anyway," Mia said pointing to both Jess and Rory, who had taken to laying their heads in their arms on the table.

Lorelai's attention was quickly diverted from her coffee quest to her daughter, "Rory?" She asked gently, "You ready to go home?"

Rory got up sleepily as Lorelai lead her out the locked door, while Mia went up to the counter.

"Thank you for the coffee, Lucas" Mia said trying to pay.

"Your welcome," Luke replied, "But your not paying for it."

"Lucas"

"Night Mia," Luke said gracefully helping her out the door. He then relocked the door, cleaned up the cups, and attempted to wake Jess up. He eventually gave that up and just carried the young boy upstairs. The kid could sleep through anything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mia dropped Lorelai and Rory off at the inn before driving herself home. Lorelai guided a practically sleeping Rory across the inn's lawn basically in the dark; she was very thankful when they reached the "cottage." Once her daughter was safe in bed Lorelai remembered her non-existent second cup of coffee. "Ah Man," she whispered into the silence putting on her own pajamas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Luke and Lorelai were waiting at the pool; they were both at least ten minutes early. Perhaps feeling a bit of parental guilt for being so late the previous day. They sat in silence for about two minutes before Lorelai started asking a few of the questions had been nagging at her all day.

"Why is Jess stay with you?" she quickly realized how rude that sounded and tried to explain, "You see yesterday he said you were his uncle, and well most kids live with a little closer relative than that."

Luke looked at her for a moment wondering what he should tell her, "He's staying with me for the summer, while his mother, my sister, is… traveling," he explained leaving his answer quite vague for the time being.

"Ok," Lorelai had a feeling there was more to the story but didn't push. She decided to try a lighter question. "How do you know how to make such good coffee?"

Luke laughed a little at this, "I've been practicing for a few years."

"How old are you?" Lorelai blurted out wondering how many years of practice he could have.

"25," Luke answered tentatively, "How old are you?"

Now it was Lorelai turn to be put on the hot sit. "22," she answered clearly and waited for his reaction. She was more then a little surprised when one of the typical responses didn't come spilling from his mouth. "Don't you want to know how I have a seven old kid or something along those lines?" she said.

"No. I took biology in high school I know how it works," Luke answered simply.

Lorelai smiled at this answer, but was still confused about what made him so different than anyone else she talked too. Even Mia had commented on her young age when they had first met. "Why don't you care?"

Luke saw he wasn't going to get out of this easily, so he offered a bit of information of his own, "Liz, Jess's mom, is my younger sister."

Lorelai thought for a moment, and then realized that he had personal seen the effects of teenage pregnancy and motherhood through his sister. "Ok," she quietly smiled at him from the bench. "What would it take to get your coffee recipe?"

"It's not for sell," Luke answered.

"Are you sure? I'm very persuasive," Lorelai arched her eyebrow.

Jess and Rory had come out the pool door about a minute ago and were just watching the two adults talk.

Luke cleared his throat and broke the gaze neither one of them knew they were sharing. When he did he noticed Jess and Rory not ten feet from them. "Hey good you didn't drown."

Jess smiled, "No, but we did learn our first stroke today."

"Yeah," Rory joined in, "It's called freestyle, the crawl, or the Australian crawl stroke depending on whom you ask."

"How did you do?" Luke asked.

"I made it the length of the pool, " Jess offered proudly.

"Wow," Lorelai was the one who answered this time, "How far did you get baby?"

"Not very," Rory replied, "I don't get the timing yet."

"That's ok, you just need practice," Lorelai tried cheering her daughter up.

"I know, but most of the kids in our class already knew the stroke and Jess is lucky," Rory slightly whined.

"No, Jess has skills," Jess stated as he puffed out his chest.

"No, Jess has a old swimming book on strokes and CPR that he's been studying," Luke replied lightly smacking Jess on the head.

"Not fair," Rory called out, "Where did you find it?"

"It's his," Jess answered pointing to Luke. Then Jess came up with a brilliant idea. "Uncle Luke if Rory comes back to the diner with us we can both study this afternoon."

"Yeah," Rory jumped in quickly not only because she wanted to learn the stroke, but also it meant spending the day with her new friend again. "Please," she added for both adults benefit.

Luke looked at Lorelai for help, but she just shrugged as if to say whatever he decided was ok with her. "Fine," he caved.

"Yes," Jess and Rory said in unison.

"When do you want her back?" Luke asked Lorelai.

"Oh yeah," Lorelai was reminded yet again of her lack of an automobile, "Like seven, but you don't have to feed her or anything."

"You fed Jess, and it's really not a problem I own a diner," Luke answered a little puzzled by her remark.

"Oh yeah," now it was Lorelai turn to struck by a brilliant idea, "Could I ask you to do one thing though?"

"Sure," Luke replied figuring it was a dietary request of what not to feed Rory.

"Bring coffee when you drop Rory off," she said as she starting walking to Mia's car.

Luke half-smiled at the apparently coffee crazed woman he had been talking to. "Ok. Guys let's go." His long strides taking him across the parking lot as Jess and Rory ran to catch up.

**I was going to make this chapter a little longer but the strides as bookends worked so well; I love symmetry. **

**Thank you for the great reviews peoples. Seriously guys, I feel inspired. After chapter 4 I thought I might have lost a few of you. I know this is a slow paced story just keep repeating to yourself: slow and steady wins the race. I see all these scenes playing out in my head; I just hope they transfer decently. **

**Again to answer a query from a reviewer: my facts were from Wikipedia. I did read the book, but that was seriously years ago.**

**By the by: This has been one of my spring break projects, and although I plan to update as frequently as I can, my updates will slow down a bit in the following weeks. Sorry, homework, tests, and labs take up time. My professors are mean that way. Anyway back to the love peoples. **

**Tunes: listen to "Australia" by the Shins it's a terrific song; I can't listen to it without smiling. **

**And since it worked last time: please, pretty please review. **


	7. Chapter 7: As different as night and day

**Disclaimer: I just realized I never put a disclaimer on this story (rookie mistake). So just in case you were wondering, I don't own these characters. Bummer, I know; I treat them with ever so much care.**

**Chapter 7: As different as night and day!**

Jess and Rory spent the afternoon pouring over Luke's old swimming strokes book. They quizzed each other on the timing of the kicks, arm techniques, and breathing. They started reading just about freestyle, but had moved on to the breaststroke by the time Luke came up to get them for dinner. By the time they were done Rory felt a lot better about her academic knowledge of the stroke; however, she was still nervous about her own execution of it.

"So what do you guys want to eat?" Luke asked Jess and Rory as they sat down at the counter.

"You mean I actually get to chose this time, Uncle Luke?" Jess asked sarcastically.

"Not anymore. Rory what would you like?"

"I'll have a cheeseburger," she said looking up from her menu.

"Ok," Luke turned to make her order.

"Wait! I don't even get to eat," Jess asked incredulously.

Luke just smiled as he went into the kitchen. A little later he reemerged with two burgers and plate of fries. Luke left them to eat as he made yet another familiar round of the diner floor. Jess and Rory finished dinner and retreated back upstairs to study; again Luke had to go retrieve them when it was time to take Rory home. She gathered up all her swimming stuff and the notes she and Jess had made complete with colored diagrams. They were just about to leave when Luke remembered Lorelai unique request; he turned dead in his tracks went behind the counter and filled the bigger take-out cup, he supplied, with coffee. Then they were off.

When they reached the inn Luke didn't know exactly where to head so he waited for Rory to lead the way. He found himself following Jess and Rory around the back of the inn, across the lawn, and to a fairly large storage shed at the far end of the property.

"This is it," Rory said as they stopped at the door of the shed, "our cottage."

As they stood there they could hear music coming from inside the shed. Luke tried knocking so they wouldn't interrupt whatever was going on inside. Needless to say there was no way Lorelai would have heard the knocks. They opened the door to find Lorelai "walking like an Egyptian"; she was dancing around the tiny room with her wet hair wrapped in a towel on top her head. It was easy to see she was expecting anyone to be watching. Rory went to turn off the cassette player. Lorelai froze; she slowly turned around to see the three new people who had entered the room.

Luke cleared his throat, "It's seven…and you said…I'm just…here's Rory," he stammered; he looked more embarrassed than she did.

"Thank you," Lorelai smiled, "Is that coffee?" she asked when she saw what he held in his hand, her smile getting bigger as she continued.

"Yeah," Luke answered momentarily distracting by her beautiful smile, "We should probably go."

"See you tomorrow," she offered an even bigger smile, if that was possible, after she took a sip of her coffee.

"Ok," Luke nodded unable to tear himself away from her smile until Jess poked him in the arm, "Right." Luke turned and started for the truck Jess following along. He turned to see Jess given him a weird look. "What?"

"Nothing," Jess muttered. He wasn't born yesterday; he had seen that look on his uncle's face when he looked at Rory's mom way too many times on his own mom. And Jess had yet to see one successful relationship. He was quite pessimistic about love for his age, but then with a mom who fell in and out of love as quickly as his, it shouldn't be that big of a surprise.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess was in a funk the next day when he met Rory before swim class.

"Hey Jess," Rory greeted him cheerfully; she was excited to see if their studying had paid off. She waited for his encouragement and turned when he didn't say anything. "What's wrong?"

Jess wasn't sure he should tell Rory about his theory, but then it did involve her too. "I think my uncle likes your mom."

"What?" Rory questioned unsure about how she felt about that piece of news, "Did he tell you that?"

"No, but I've seen it before," Jess answered knowledgeably, "My mom's dated a lot."

"Oh," Rory said quietly; she wasn't used to the idea of her mom dating anyone. "What should we do?"

Jess shrugged, "I guess just see what happens."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke arrived about three minutes late that day; apparently running on a Thursday makes you slower. He saw Lorelai drive up at the same time he's was jogging across the parking lot. "How could we be here at the same time again?" he muttered to himself. They reach a waiting Rory and Jess at the exact same moment.

"So did it go?" Lorelai asked hesitantly as she watched her daughters face.

"It went worse. The coach literally had to pull me aside and explain the stroke to me. And I still didn't get it," Rory exclaimed.

"Oh," Lorelai answered, "Maybe it will go better tomorrow."

"I need a lot of practice," Rory said hanging her head.

Luke and Jess just looked along as they watched the girls' faces fall. Jess gave Luke an expectant look.

"What?" Luke giving Jess a look of his own.

Jess shook his head in disbelief. "Why don't we all go to the lake and practice this weekend?" Jess asked the group; Luke had mentioned the idea as something to do this summer earlier in the week.

Lorelai latched onto the idea immediately hoping to make her daughter forget her troubles, if just for a while, "Yeah we could have a picnic, get a tan, and race to the dock. It'll be like the fourth of July without the fireworks and Miss Patty's lighter fluid."

Rory frown started turning up as she listened to her mom describe the possibilities of what the weekend could hold. "Ok."

Luke silently watched as he saw his weekend being planned before his eyes. He would have objected right then and there if it wasn't for the smiles everyone else seemed to be wearing. Just then Lorelai caught his eye.

"Are you ok with this?" she asked realizing they had like of shanghai him.

"Sounds fine," he answered trying not to be the wet blanket. He had promised Jess a good summer and he wanted to keep that promise.

"Great! So we'll figure out the details tomorrow," and with that Lorelai and Rory left to return to the inn leaving Luke and Jess alone.

"So what was that?" Luke asked Jess.

"Nothing," Jess answered trying fake innocence.

"Right," Luke said playfully pushing Jess while he walked in front of him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day went quite slowly for Rory and Jess; neither had realized just how close they had become in just the past few days. They both tried reading, but felt guilty that they would be ahead of the other. So Rory followed her mom around the rest of her shift; they did however start to plan their Saturday during this time.

Jess was also following Luke around in a much more silent way, but after he ran into his uncle's legs for the third time Luke whipped around, "What's up, Jess?"

"Has my mom called yet?" Jess asked the question that had been bothering him for the last week.

Luke looked down at Jess wondering the best way he could explain to the young man that his mother hadn't taken the time to check up on him yet.

However, Jess knew his answer as soon as he looked at Luke's face, "It's ok; it's not your fault."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Rory and I have tomorrow all figured out," Lorelai started talking before Luke even reached her. Lorelai had arrived early and was waiting for him on the bench. Rory had already told Jess the plan before they jumped into the pool. "Mia's already given me the day off, so I thought we could leave around eleven. Giving us plenty of time at the lake to get a tan or swim. Oh, and I would offer to make food, but I wouldn't want to subject you to it," she explained with a smile.

"I can bring food its no problem," Luke answered her quick explanation.

"Good, so we're set."

Just then the class was released; Rory and Jess were the last to come out.

"So?" Lorelai looked at her daughter hopefully.

"Let's just say it's good we're going to practice tomorrow," Rory answered.

"Ah, Hun. It's get better," Lorelai consoled her daughter, "and if not at least we can get killer tans tomorrow."

"Killer is right," Luke muttered to himself thinking only of the sun burn and skin cancer part of a tan.

"What?" Lorelai questioned not hearing his reply.

"Nothing," Luke answered in true Jess form.

"So we'll see you guys tomorrow bright and early?" Lorelai tried.

"Early? I thought you said we we're picking you up at eleven?" Luke answered

"Anything before twelve on a Saturday is early," Lorelai explained in a "duh" tone as she and Rory walked away.

"Right," Luke deadpanned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke and Jess arrived at the inn a couple of minutes early complete with picnic food; Luke wasn't a basket guy so lunch was tucked away in his camping cooler. However, they ended up waiting outside the shed for about ten minute, while they could hear Lorelai and Rory running around trying to get ready.

"Ok, I think we're ready," Lorelai said coming out the door.

Luke was trying to be a gentleman, but truth be total he was very distracted by Lorelai's long legs in a very short pair of shorts. He cleared his throat and his mind. "Let's go," he answered taking Lorelai beach bag from her.

Lorelai smiled at this gesture; she wasn't used to gentleman.

They filed into the cap of Luke's truck; it was a tight fit, but they weren't going to far. Fifteen minutes later, they pulled up to the far bank of the lake. Jess and Rory ran to the edge of the lake. Lorelai calling after them; "Don't get yet!"

Luke had started unloading the cooler from the bed of the truck; Lorelai decided to help grabbing her own bag and a blanket she assumed was to sit on. She spread the blanket where Luke had stopped quickly making herself comfortable. "What did you bring?" she asked trying sneak a peek at what was inside the cooler.

"A couple different types of sandwiches, chips, carrots, donuts, water, some drinks Jess threw in," Luke described the contents of the cooler distracted by Jess and Rory playing so close to the water's edge on the dock. He then turned back to look at her.

She starred wide-eyed at him.

"And…" he pulled a thermos from his own bag, "…coffee for the lady."

"You are god!" Lorelai exclaimed taking the coffee from him.

Luke gave her a hint of a smile and went back to watching the kids.

They sat there in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, mostly because Lorelai was busy drinking her heavenly coffee, before Lorelai exclaimed, "That's an excellent impression of a statue you're doing there!"

"What?" Luke answered already lost.

"Sit down," she commanded.

Luke starred her straight in the eye, and proceeded to sit.

"Much better," she breathed out going back to enjoying her coffee, "When do you think we could eat?" she asked eyeing the cooler.

"Whenever Jess and Rory and get back I guess," Luke shrugged.

"So if they were to come back now we could eat?" she hinted.

With that Luke let out a shrill whistle and motioned for Jess and Rory to come over.

"Who are you Captain Von Tramp?" Lorelai asked.

"Who?"

"Captain Von Tramp from the Sound of Music," Lorelai answered clearly surprised he didn't know.

"Never seen it," Luke said simply.

"What? You're never seen the Sound of Music. That's blasphemy," Lorelai exclaimed. "Oh my God! I have a terrific idea. We should have a movie night!" she shrieked, "Because everyone should see the classics at least a few hundred times."

"Yeah," Rory agreed having heard her mother's idea.

Luke looked doubtful, "We'll see; for now just let's eat."

They settled on the blanket and enjoyed the picnicking feast Luke had prepared.

"You want a chip?" Lorelai offered Luke, who had been only eating only the healthiest of choices available.

"You want a carrot?" he retorted.

Jess and Rory were watching them closely throughout the picnic as if they would proclaim undying devotion for each other after every bit. However, everything seemed pretty normal; Lorelai was loud and Luke was monosyllabic. So they decided maybe it was just a false alarm.

After they all had eaten and taken the recommended thirty minutes break, which Luke insisted on; Jess and Rory got in the water. They splashed around for a time before they started practicing. Luke was sitting up on the blanket watching them, while Lorelai lied back stretching out her long legs out and flipping through a magazine. Luke couldn't help but notice Rory's struggle with her stroke; she really was magnificently uncoordinated. He turned asked Lorelai, momentarily distracted by her legs again, "Would it be alright with you if a offered Rory a few tips?"

Lorelai looked out at her daughter's fight, "If you think you can help; be my guest."

"Alright," and with that Luke walked up to the water's edge, "What exactly are you doing?"

"The crawl stroke," Rory answered sheepishly.

"Would you like some help?"

"Yes," Rory exclaimed.

"I'm just going to…" Luke started to explain to Lorelai as he pointing to the lake. He then took off his shoes, flannel, hat, t-shirt, and pants all of which were covering his swim trunks.

"Thanks," Lorelai answered as she inadvertently watched him peal of his clothing. She wasn't surprised to see he was in great shape given that she knew he ran daily. She was, however, surprised how hard it was for her not to stare as he headed into the water. She was twenty-two and a mom she didn't have crushes anymore, right? She put her magazine down and started watching the lake; I'm just watching out for my daughter she told herself.

Luke swam out to Rory and Jess and started explaining the stroke in simple English, unlike the book or her coach had; he also used Jess as an example and thrashed his arms around a bit. This made both of the kids laugh. Rory continued to struggle for a while, but slowly got the hanger of it. After an hour the three were successfully swimming to the dock and back.

"Did you see me?" Rory called to her mom.

"I sure did; that was awesome," Lorelai yelled loudly form the blanket.

After a little more practice the kids were exhausted, and the three of the swimmers headed back to the shore.

"Where did you learn all that?" Lorelai asked Luke as he walked up.

"I took classes when I was a kid too," he explained as if it were nothing.

"I guess it's just something you don't forget," she replied.

Luke just shrugged and took a sit. "Ready to go?" he asked Jess, who had basically collapsed beside him.

"Can't move," came an answer from Rory on the other side of the blanket.

"So we stay," Lorelai stated leaning back herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke was the first to wake up an hour and a half later. He looked at his watch and saw it was already five-thirty. "Lorelai."

"Five more minutes, Rory" Lorelai groaned.

"Lorelai," Luke growled.

With that Lorelai's eyes were wide open; her daughter didn't ever sound like that. Lorelai quickly looked around and realized where she was, "Sorry, I fell asleep."

"It's five-thirty"

"Wow, I never thought I've sleep that long on the ground anywhere," Lorelai laughed. She turned to Rory gently shaking her, "Baby, it's time to get."

"Is time for school?" Rory asked sleepily.

Lorelai laughed at that. "No baby, we fell asleep after you were swimming," Lorelai explained to Rory while petting her head.

"We?" Rory wondered as she sat up and saw Jess, who was still sleeping and snoring a little. She started to giggle at the sight.

"Do you want me to wake Jess up?" Lorelai asked as Luke started walking the cooler back to the trunk.

"You could try," Luke smirked. He put the cooler in the back of the trunk and went back to collect the blanket and the rest of the group.

"Are you sure he doesn't have a reboot button?" Lorelai asked Rory, "I've tried everything short of hanging him by his thumb nails."

"I got it," Rory said, and she picked up the rest of her water bottle and dumped it over Jess's head.

"Ahhhh!" Jess woke up with a start.

"I should remember that one," Luke said watching the girls plan play out. "Get up," he directed to Jess.

"Mean," Jess muttered as he stood.

They gathered the blanket and started back for Star Hollow. Luke decided to drive them all back to the diner since it was so close to dinner. When they got there Lorelai, Rory, and Jess took a sit at an empty table, while Luke ran upstairs to change his clothes. Miss Patty was in the diner when they had returned and she was enjoying the fact that Luke hadn't put his jeans or flannel back on since his swim way too much.

"Oh my! The ass on that one," Patty leaned in and told Lorelai, "If I was a few years younger watch out."

"I thought you were," Lorelai replied.

"Oh hunny," Patty laughed, "Well I guess I should get back to class; enjoy the show while you can."

Luke came to the table just as Patty left. "See anything you like?" he asked Lorelai since it was her first time at the diner for a meal.

Lorelai blushed as she looked up at him, "I need another minute," she tried, "but I'll take a cup of coffee now."

"Why I'm I not surprised," Luke replied, "You guys want another minute too?"

"I'll take a cup of coffee too," Rory stated in a very grown-up fashion now that she felt more comfortable around Luke since their swim lesson.

"No. Anything else?"

Rory started pouting.

"Sorry," he shrugged and went to get Lorelai cup of coffee and check how the afternoon went. When he came back with Lorelai's coffee the entire group order burgers and fries, "Health," he stated as he went back to make their meals. They all enjoyed their burger immensely especially Lorelai, who had taken it upon herself to express her enjoyment anytime he was within hearing distance. He had lost count of the number of times he had rolled his eyes that night.

Once they finished dessert Lorelai walked up to the counter where Luke was working; she tried, "So movie time?"

"What?"

"Sound of Music mister," she reminded him smiling, "You promised."

"I'm pretty sure I said well see," Luke answered still cleaning the same spot on the counter.

"I think that spots good," Lorelai told him.

"What?" he repeated as he looked up.

"Please," Lorelai started pouting and Luke saw where Rory had learned that look she had given him earlier, "Pretty please."

He looked straight into her baby blue eyes and heard himself saying, "Give me ten-minutes."

"Yea!" Lorelai jumped and ran over to tell Rory and Jess the good news.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The foursome crowded around the TV in the "cottage." Jess and Rory were lying on the bed with their feet facing the pillows, while the adults hit the dirt. Luke and Lorelai were leaning against the bed with Rory and Jess's heads sticking out between them.

Before the movie started Lorelai explained the movie night rules: No stopping the movie because it ruins the flow, no phone calls, no large movements, so get comfortable, and no talking.

Luke wasn't sure about the movie when he had first heard the name, but was clearly wondering if he'd even live through it when in the first two minutes Lorelai and Rory started singing along to movie. However, it was amusing that they had already broken one of the rule, and they had just started the movie. He learned that was only the start.

During the intermission they were given permission to move, which was quite important for the adults since their lower extremities had fallen asleep and were in need of renewed blood flow. After settling back down, they finished the movie.

Luke and Jess didn't leave the "cottage" until after eleven that night. Luke was practically carrying Jess as he guided him back to the trunk.

"That was fun," Rory yawned as they watched the boys leave.

"Yes, it was," Lorelai smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the next day, however, the fact that they had had such a great time on Saturday was all but forgotten. It was Sunday, but not just any Sunday you see, this was Father's day and each of them had a different reason for feeling a little out of sorts. While most normal families were sharing breakfasts in bed, calling love ones promising to visit soon, or just enjoying a day to sleep in, Lorelai, Rory, Jess, and Luke were struggling with a missing piece of their lives. Whether their fathers' were just absent, clouded by disappointed, or actually gone they were all grieving on this day.

That morning Rory had tried calling her father, Chris; on the last working number she had only to be met by the more familiar voice of the operator. When she was younger she had once called this voice daddy, not knowing any better.

Lorelai, however, was able to reach Richard and they had an awkward ten-minute conversation, which left Lorelai feeling like a disappointment again. This was a common occurrence after spending time or even just talking with her family.

On the other hand, Jess didn't have anyone to call. His biological father had left before he turned one, and he never heard from his ex-stepfather. Although Jess was only seven, he tried to pretend that he didn't really care about fathers anyway. Why should he spend time caring when it was easy to see they didn't?

Luke had it the worst of all. This was only his second father's day without his dad; in this case the kids around him were more experienced. Luke and his dad had been extremely close and on days like this the pain was palpable. After last year, watching the whole baby him he had the foresight to take the day off. This year he took Jess to his grandfather's grave where they paid their respects. Luke and Jess then walked around for a while ending on the bridge. They sat in silence for a really long time just watching the water. Finally, Jess took a chance and asked Luke a question about his grandfather. Luke started out slowly, but ended up telling Jess stories about his childhood and William, his dad, Jess's grandfather. It was almost dark before both men started walking back to the diner. For some reason Luke felt a little of the pain or burden he had been carrying for the last year and half lift as he shared stories with Jess. In turn, Jess felt closer to both his grandfather and more importantly his uncle. They had a trust thing going on.

That night no one slept well, but Luke slept and that was new for him on anniversaries such as this: Father's day, his dad's birthday, and his dark day, the day his father passed away.

**Ok, so that chapter kind of ended on a downer. However, it was huge and had many happy parts. I was trying help the story progress just a little bit fast; I may have only succeeded in making a really long chapter this time. But have no fear Underdog is here! Check this chapter for subtleties; it's full of little looks.**

**Thanks again for all the review peoples. I got the most reviews yet for the last chapter. Thank you! I get so excited when I read each one; I'm talking cartwheels down the hallway excited. I should be studying right now, but writing is so much more fun than studying about nitrogen acquisition and light and dark photosynthesis. Anyway…**

**Question time: I have no idea how old Luke is; I know I've seen a three or four year difference used before (in other stories), and just decided to go with that. Hope that's acceptable for everyone. Most would agree that Luke is definitely older, but by how much could be debated until we all turn blue in the face. One giant blue man group!**

**Tunes: (confession time) I've been listening to this new song I downloaded by Mika the entire time I was writing this chapter. It's called "Grace Kelly"; it is either one of the most embarrassing songs I've ever loved or pure genius. I can't decide.**

Now for a question (or rant I guess in this case) of my own: Has anyone else noticed the shear volume of Rory and anyone (?) stories? They are like the only ones getting written and published right now! (There's absolutely nothing wrong with it). I was just wondering if I missed something besides Lorelai going totally crazy (dumping Luke, marrying Chris, etc.) over the last year or so… hey wait did I just answer my own question. Anyway….

**Thanks again for reading and please, pretty please review. This was a long one (dirty).**


	8. Chapter 8: Fireworks

**Chapter 8: Fireworks**

The next two weeks went much the same. Jess went back to the inn with Rory and Lorelai on Mondays and Wednesdays. Where they read by the pond and ate peanut butter sandwiches. On Tuesday and Thursdays, Rory went to the diner for the afternoon with Jess and Luke. Where she and Jess were sampling their way through Luke's menu. Fridays were reserved to be spent with their respective guardians. The first Saturday, June 22, the foursome was going to go to the lake again; however, they ended up spending their day at the inn. Lorelai had to fill in for an absent maid again, and since Luke had already taken the day off Mia twisted his arm to look at a few small handyman jobs she had around the inn. The inn's current handy man was nothing short of a buffoon; there was bet going around he was Kirk in a disguise. The last time this mystery man tried fixing something he ending costing the inn five hundred dollars in extra damage. So Rory and Jess ran around the inn helping and reading out loud to the busy adults. That night they all sat together and watched another movie picked out by the girls. It wasn't until the following Saturday that any thing truly significant happened.

Luke, Jess, Lorelai, and Rory had planned another movie night this time at Luke's apartment. Jess and Rory had already parked themselves on the floor in front of the TV debating what book they should read next. They were almost finished with 20000 League Under the Sea.

Luke proceeded to sit on the far end of the couch and waited for Lorelai, who had excused herself to use the bathroom, to start the movie.

As she came walking out she proclaimed, "I love these shoes, but I really hate what they do to my feet. It's like Chinese water torture," as she dramatically fell onto the couch.

"Give them here," Luke stated simply.

"You want my shoes?" Lorelai questioned his request with a funny look on her face, "Got a big date tomorrow night?"

"I was going to offer you a foot rub, but I think I changed my mind."

"No! Please. I'm sorry," Lorelai quickly apologized slipping her feet into his lap.

Luke wasn't quite sure what had complied him to offer Lorelai a foot rub. Perhaps it was because he knew how hard she worked and just wanted to help. Or that he remembered his father offering his mother such luxuries after she had a hard day. Or maybe he was completely selfish and just wanted to be closer to this beautiful woman anyway possible. Whatever the reason, his internal confliction would have to wait until later, seeing that the woman's feet in question were already in his lap. So he did what any man would do in this situation, thought about sports.

The evening seemed to be going quite well, just a normal movie night. Luke had made everyone incredible meal, Jess and Rory were discussing books; Lorelai was on the couch immensely enjoying the foot rub she was receiving from a handsome man (WHAT!). Before she could stop herself she let an inappropriate moan considering the company and the activity planned for the night (Dirty…)

The kids looked over at Lorelai, but didn't really take much notice. However, for the adults the atmosphere in the room had changed dramatically.

Lorelai quickly removed her feet from Luke's lap muttering a thank you still unable to look at his shocked face, "Baby, why don't you start the movie?" She directed to Rory.

For the next two hours Luke and Lorelai struggled to concentrate on the movie, while Jess and Rory exchanged quips on the floor.

After the movie, Luke and Jess drove the girls back to the inn and as Rory and Jess said goodnight, Luke finally spoke up, "Look I'm sorry about the whole foot rub thing," apologizing for something he had no control over.

"Definitely nothing to be story about," Lorelai slipped out before her better judgment or at least her mom instincts (rules) stopped her.

Quite shock Luke finally looked Lorelai in the face. There was a moment where it seemed electricity was shooting between their locked eyes.

"Mom?" Rory asked interrupting the unofficial starring contest, "I'm tired; can we go in?"

"Yeah baby let's go in," Lorelai answered Rory and then turned quickly and offered a quiet goodnight to Luke and Jess.

"Night," was the only thing that escaped from Luke lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai lay in bed thinking about her last date, not that this night was a date she remembered herself. It was over a year ago, one of the waiters (let's call him Chad) from the inn had taken her out a couple days after her birthday to help her celebrate turning twenty-one. They went to three bars where everyone offered to buy the birthday girl a drink; needless to say, by the end of the night Lorelai was a little tipsy. Oh hell, she was drunk. Her date turned out to be less than a gentleman and slobbered kisses all over her face when he dropped her off at the inn. When he grabbed her ass she jumped out of the car, yelling goodnight as she literally ran to the safety of her cottage. She hated that guys' automatically thought she would sleep with them because she had a baby at sixteen. She wasn't a slut. That night she cried herself to sleep silently thanking Mia for taking Rory for the night. Later that week, Chad, the waiter, quit or was fired; Lorelai never knew which. Before that her last date must have been with Chris, while she was pregnant. She looked over at her sleeping daughter and knew she won't trade a million amazing dates for the opportunity to watch her grow up. However, she could shake a nagging feeling that Luke was different; he wasn't just a crush. Lorelai didn't fall asleep for while, so much for Saturday being the day of pre-rest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

July 2:

That Tuesday after swim class Rory and Jess were upside in the apartment still arguing about the next book they should read. Rory wanted to read The Secret Garden, but Jess thought it sounded way to girly. He thought their next book should be The Hobbit, which Rory wasn't so sure about.

"Rory," Luke called walking through the door.

"Yeah," Rory answered from her current position on the floor.

"Someone downstairs is looking for you," Luke explained before he went back to the diner.

"Who knows I'm here?" Rory asked Jess as they got up.

"How should I know?" Jess shrugged as they descended.

"Rory!" a young Asian girl yelled as soon as Rory passed through the curtain.

"Lane!" Rory yelled even louder.

So there the girls stood hugs each other and jumping around the middle of the diner.

"How did you know I was here?" Rory asked once they had calmed down a little.

"I called the inn and your mom must been on break or something because she told me you'd be here, and you are," Lane exclaimed wrapping her friend in another hug.

"How are you here?" Rory asked.

"Mama Kim gave me thirty minutes; for some reason she seems ok with Luke's," Lane explained a little confused herself.

Just then Rory remembered Jess, who had been keeping his distance since the hugging started, and beckoned him over. "Lane, I would like you to meet Jess," Rory introduced the two, "Jess, this is Lane." The two starred at each other for a bit as if challenging each other.

"So…" Rory continued unable to stand the silence any longer, "Lane why don't you tell us about church camp?" looking pleadingly at both of them.

"Fine," they both answered sitting at the closest open table.

Luke came over just as they sat down with a plate of chili fries and three milk shakes. The three started eating and slowly easing their way into conversation.

After they had talked for a while, Jess and Lane seemed to come to some kind of silent agreement. Partially because they had discovered a few common interests, but more importantly they both truly cared about their mutual best friend, Rory.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the fourth of July, it seemed the entire town had taken the day off and was at the lake. There was a large open-aired tent where the town's folk could put their favorite summer treats they brought to share, including Miss Patty's fabulous punch. It was one giant potluck barbeque like only Stars Hollow could put together. Taylor was in the center of the tent directing where the food should be put and at what temperature it needed to be kept; he was a professional grocer after all. Near the food was a fleet of grills all in top working shape. The people of the town spread out around the lake: some had practically brought their living room furniture, while others had lawn or camping furniture, and a majority just had a blanket or towel of some sort.

Stars Hollow newest foursome had an addition member on this holiday. Lorelai and Luke were relaxing on their blanket in basically the same place they were two and a half weeks ago, while Jess, Rory, and Lane were getting a snack from the tented area.

When they came back Rory asked, "Mom can we go out in one the boats?"

Lorelai looked up from the magazine she was flipping through, "Are you sure?" a little surprised by the request.

"Do any of you even know how to row?" Luke interjected.

A collective "No" arose from the group. "But how hard could it be?" Jess questioned.

"If you want to try it go ahead," Lorelai gave permission to the bright-eyed group while sinking back into the blanket.

And with that the kids were off to try their hand at boat orienteering leaving the adults the their respective reading material. After about twenty minutes Lorelai was finished her magazine. "Do you want to trade?"

Luke looked up from his book. "What?"

"I finished my magazine, and I'm bored now. So I thought we could trade!" Lorelai explained her theory.

"But I'm not finished with the book, and I truly doubt I would have any interesting your magazine," Luke reasoned.

"So you already know the ten best ways to turn a woman on!" Lorelai stated.

"What?" Luke coughed out unable to believe what she had just asked him.

"Cosmo has some great tips," Lorelai tried again enjoying watching him squirm, "It helps lots of people."

"I can hold my own," Luke fired back.

Lorelai was taken back by this direct challenge and was actually silenced, if only for a minute. When she looked up to speak she caught him staring at her, not in a creepy I'm going to get you way, but in a, you absolutely mesmerize me kind of way. Lorelai found herself starring back at him with the same intensity realizing for the first time that his eyes were amazing shade of blue-gray. After another moment they both seemed to lean in at the same time.

"Lorelai! Luke!" Lane yelled running up from the dock interrupting whatever was going to happen next, "Jess got hurt."

Before she could say anything else or even explain where he was or what had happened Luke was running in the direction she had came from.

"How's he going to know where to go?" Lane asked Lorelai as they headed back to the scene of the injury.

"He's pretty fast and he knows this lake quite well. I wouldn't worry about it," Lorelai tried explaining while taking Lane's hand to calm the poor girl. When Lorelai and Lane arrived she saw Luke sitting on the ground next to Jess checking his facial injury while Rory was close by hugging herself trying not to cry.

"Mom," Rory ran to Lorelai when she saw her coming up, and she didn't let her go as they walked closer to the victim.

After Luke was sure Jess was going to be all right; he asked, "How did this happen?" Jess remained silent. "Jess?" Luke tried again this time using his no bullshit voice.

"You wouldn't believe it anyway," Jess started

"Try me, tough guy," Luke countered.

"A swan," Jess answered truthfully.

"Excuse me?" Luke asked thinking he hadn't heard right.

"I was attacked by a swan. Okay, you happy? A stupid swan," Jess started to rant.

"Now, how 'bout the real story?" Luke tried again finding this story a little unbelievable. He was a kid once and had taken many the stupid dare.

"That is the real story. We were hangs out by Larson's Dock putting the boat back. I was just walking by and the thing came out of nowhere and bam – beaked me right in the eye," Jess continued.

"It beaked you?" Luke asked still trying to understand just what had happened.

"You still don't believe me," Jess replied looking his uncle in the face.

"I just never heard anyone use the word beaked as a verb before," Luke tried to make a joke.

"No, no, this isn't funny. That stupid bird attacked me. He could've blinded me. It's a vicious, vicious bird, and . . .fine. Forget it," Jess started ranting again.

"Ok, calmed down," Luke saw Jess really was scared of this vicious bird, "I believe you, and it looks like your going to have a pretty mean black eye, kid."

"Really?"

"Yeah! The swelling will go down in a day or two, and the worst color should be gone in about a week. But for now why don't you guys go get some ice from Taylor and take a break," Luke explained.

With a distraction in place Jess, Rory, and Lane were off to find the ice. Luke and Lorelai walked a littler slow behind the threesome.

"How do you know so much about black eyes?" Lorelai asked; she hadn't even had such an injury.

"I've had a few in my lifetime; it happens," Luke shrugged.

Lorelai accepted his answer, "How do you think the swan got him?"

"It probably acted all peaceful and Bambi-like and then suddenly attacked like the rabbit in Monty Python."

Lorelai started laughing, "Do you think we should go try and find it?"

"And do what?" Luke asked with a confused look on his face.

"I don't know watch it. It's probably quite pretty," Lorelai tried to explain with a straight face. However, laughter got the better of both of them until they saw the kids returning with the ice for Jess's eye.

The kids sat on the blanket talking for a while before the conversation returned to Jess's injury. They started comparing greatest injures. Rory and Lane only had a few scraps, bruises, and paper cuts between them. Jess had a busted lip and few scraps and bruises of his own. Lorelai, who had been listening to their conversation on and off, as she played solitaire with some cards she brought, decided to join. She had a small scar on her knee, a couple of burns on her finger from a misadventure with the toast, and her own collection of other minor injuries. "What about you, Luke?"

"What?" Luke asked; he hadn't been paying attention to their conversation at all.

"Have you had any spectacular injuries?"

"Three black eyes, two broken noses, a broken arm, and something else I know I'm forgetting," Luke shrugged off.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a winner!" Lorelai announce dramatically.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the afternoon and the beginning part of the evening went without incident except when Kirk attempted a somersault off the dock, but his part of his shorts stayed. Not a sight anyone wanted to see. Other than that the food was terrific and many of the adults were starting to get a good buzz from the punch. Taylor gave his yearly safety speech about the fireworks on his bullhorn and the town folks let out a collective groan. Then most settled back down, while Taylor, the mayor, the fire chief, the police chief, the one paramedic with a valid license, and Kirk went to set off the fireworks. No was quite sure what the better show was: the argument before anything got lit or the entire collection of sparklers going off in two minutes. It was the same every year.

**Disclaimer and credit where credit is due: As many of you could tell I borrowed some dialogue from Swan Song (3.14) written by Daniel Palladio, but it was just so funny I could resist. **

**Thanks for the reviews peoples; you guys are so nice.**

**Sorry it took me awhile to finish this chapter; I've had four tests this week and I'm basically running on Starbuck's frappuccinos. Anyway, this is probably going to be a more common length between updates.**

**Tunes: I chose this song and also the named the chapter after: "Fireworks" by Plain White T's. This band is terrific.**

**Enjoy and please, pretty please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Rainy days

**Chapter 9: Rainy days**

The next day it started raining cats and dogs at five o'clock in the morning and hadn't let up since. The diner was fairly quiet not many wanted to brave the elements. The inn, in all honesty, was dead; the guests already there were held up in their rooms and most with reservations had called to postpone or just cancel. By noon Mia had already let half of the staff go home early deciding to work a skeleton crew during the interim. An hour later she went to go find Lorelai and Rory, who were "busying" counting the number of rosebuds on the wall across from their bed.

"243" Lorelai said at long last. She hated rainy day; there was never anything to do. The TV didn't work and the "cottage's" roof tended to leak on really bad days like today.

"Wrong," Rory answered.

Just then they heard a knock on their "cottage" door; Rory was the first to the door.

"Hello girls," Mia greeted the pair as soon as she entered the relatively dry room, "What have you two been up today?"

"Nothing," Rory answered glumly.

"I figured as much. Seeing that there's not much to do around here I'm going home early for a cup of hot tea and a good book," Mia explained.

"Ah, that sounds nice," Lorelai smiled.

"Indeed. However, I was wondering if I could drop you girls off any where on my way home?" Mia hinted.

"Oh mom, could we?" Rory practically jumped at the offer.

Lorelai looked at Mia's kind face, "I don't see why not. Where would you like to go?" Lorelai joked her daughter.

"Not funny," Rory answered as she gathered her book and found her rain boots.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the diner, Luke and Jess had taken to playing checkers across the counter during the unusual lunch lull.

"I win," Jess exclaimed. He had won three of the last five games they had played.

"Next time we're playing chess," Luke retorted just a little bitter.

"But I don't know how to play chess," Jess argued.

"I know," Luke, said as he turned to check something in the kitchen. That's when he heard the bell over the diner door for the first time in two hours.

"Coffee," cried the taller of the soaked pair.

"Why are you here?" Luke yelled at the girls, who at this point were dripping water at over his completely dry floor.

"We came for the love," Lorelai answered walking to the counter.

"How did you get here?" Luke asked.

"Mia," Rory answered shivering.

"Why are you all wet if Mia drove you?" Luke tried yet another question.

"Because Rory wanted to see if Lane could come over too and we didn't want Mia to have to wait. Anyway the rain didn't seem so hard in the car." Lorelai explained, "Can I have my coffee now?"

"You're going to get sick," Luke exclaimed as he poured Lorelai her coffee and went to warm some milk for hot chocolate for Rory.

"I never get sick," Lorelai proclaimed as she took her well deserved first sip of coffee.

"Right," Luke nodded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within an hour the girls were mostly dry and the foursome was sitting at one of the diner tables playing a paired game of checkers: boys against girls or battle of the nerdy sexes as Lorelai was calling it. The boys had won every one of the last four games.

"Don't you have any other games?" Lorelai asked after the end of the last game.

"Does this look like an arcade to you?" Luke questioned back.

"No," Lorelai answered in a "Duh" tone, "However, most people have a few board games or cards or something else."

"I have a checkers/chess board and cards for poker, and I don't think that probably appropriate in present company," Luke explained.

"What are you talking about? I've wanted to teach Rory the proper way to gamble for a while now. Break them out!"

Luke just starred at Lorelai in disbelief, "You're kidding right?" he checked.

"We won't bet any real money," Lorelai smiled.

"You're not kidding," Luke was shocked.

"What's the worse that could happen?" Lorelai questioned his hesitance.

"You could be picked by child services for improper care of a child. You could end up raising the youngest addicted gambler in the history of gambling. You could end up paying her debts to the end of your days. You could be forced to watch her make bad decision and bad decision until there's nothing you can do," Luke ranted. When he finally stopped he realized everyone's eyes are on him; his rant had kind of lost its original purpose about half way through and became about something entirely different.

"Pessimistic much," Lorelai tried to lift the heavier mood that had taken over the group.

"You know I just remembered I think I might have an old board game of some sort up there; I'm just going to…" Luke motioned to the stairs and he left to go check.

"You guys want some more hot chocolate?" Lorelai asked Jess and Rory once again trying to distract them from the thoughts that seemed to be over taking them.

"Yes, please," Rory, answered never taking her eyes of Jess, who had taken to starring at the floor since Luke's rant.

"Jess?" Lorelai tried gently.

"Yes," Jess answered extremely quietly.

"Do you want some more hot chocolate?" Lorelai offered with her biggest smile as if it had healing powers.

"Ok," Jess answered even quieter if that was possible.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Found it," Luke coughed as he entered the diner. He placed the old dusty game on the table and then noticed Lorelai was missing; however, before he could ask he heard a crash come from the kitchen.

"If Luke asks the mug fell by itself, ok," Lorelai joked with Rory and Jess as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Don't tell Luke what?" Luke asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Nothing," Lorelai ducked her head and delivered the kids hot chocolate.

"You shouldn't be back there; you'll get hurt," Luke reprimanded sternly.

"Are you insinuating that I'm clumsy?" Lorelai faked annoyance.

"Just don't go back there again," Luke finished sitting back down at the table.

"So I guess you'll have to go refill my coffee," Lorelai smiled as she shoved her mug in his face.

Luke rolled his eyes and got up.

"So what game did we find?" Lorelai asked Jess and Rory. who were reading the instructions of the old game.

"Password," Rory answered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night after the movie Rory and Jess were talking on Jess's bed, while Luke and Lorelai were sitting at Luke's kitchen table drinking tea and coffee, respectively.

"So all that before was about Jess's mom?" Lorelai asked in a quiet voice so as not to disturb or be over heard by the younger pair in the room.

"Yeah," Luke answered hesitantly.

"You want to talk about it? I can be a good listener, too," Lorelai smiled.

"Liz called me two days ago," Luke started to share.

"Well that's good, right?" Lorelai asked and then saw Luke's face, "It's not good is it?"

"She called me to send her money their VW van had broken down in the middle of Missouri, and they had no money to fix it despite the fact the band she's with is supposedly getting paid for each performance they do. So God only knows what they have been spending all their money on. And if that wasn't enough it took her ten minutes into her plea to ask about Jess, you know her seven year old son. She didn't even ask to talk to him; she just confirmed he was still here," Luke quietly ranted to Lorelai.

"I'm so sorry," Lorelai looked about to cry by the end of Luke's rant; beside herself, she had never seen someone so protective of a child. So she offered a bit of personal information herself to help level the playing field. "You know I haven't had Chris's, Rory's dad, correct phone number for more than a month at a time since she was two months old. And last time I saw him, well let's just say it didn't go well. He's still not ready to even be a part time dad."

This time it was Luke's turn to apologize. "You know Rory's really lucky to have you."

"And Jess is lucky to have you," Lorelai returned.

"I don't know about that," Luke shook his head.

"No he is. I know it," Lorelai smiled looking straight into Luke eyes.

"Thanks," Luke returned not breaking the connection between their eyes. He then shook his head realizing where his thoughts were going. So he stood up and asked, "So what do you want to do about them?" motioning to Jess and Rory, who had fallen asleep on Jess's bed.

"Oh, I guess we have to wake them up," Lorelai said watching how comfortable they look together.

"Or you could just stay here," Luke shrugged.

"Really?" Lorelai questioned.

"Well it's still raining like crazy and I just thought it might be easier than waking both of them up," Luke tried reasoning, "You can take my bed; I'll sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure?" Lorelai wanted to confirm.

"No problem," Luke answered as he set out to change the sheets on his bed for Lorelai; however since she was the guest she insisted on helping. "Oh, don't do that," Luke directed Lorelai

"Don't do what?" she questioned.

"Don't pull the sheet back after I pull it. I need more for this side," he replied as they continued to make the bed. "You pulled it back again."

"Okay, I need it for my side," Lorelai explained.

"I need it to tuck in," Luke tried reasoning.

"Same here," Lorelai said.

"I always tuck it in on this side," Luke justified his annoyance.

"Let's tuck it in on both sides," she bargained.

"You tuck a bed in on both sides?" Luke asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, and then I slip down into it like I'm in a straitjacket or something," Lorelai defended herself.

"Oh, you must feel right at home there," Luke, retorted.

"I so set you up for that," Lorelai answered sticking her tongue out at him.

"Fine, tuck it in on your side," Luke gave in and went to lie on the couch.

Lorelai smiled from her cocoon and offered, "Good night Luke."

"Night, Lorelai."

As Lorelai lay in Luke's bed and watched as her daughter slept with her arm over Jess's chest she thought, "Maybe raining days aren't so bad after all."

**Disclaimer: I had a little bit of help from A Tale of Poes and Fire (3.17) written by Daniel Palladino.**

**Thanks for the reviews; there were terrific. For my more impatient readers just give me a little more time; I hope to make it up to you. I really want Luke and Lorelai together too; I just feel a responsibility to do it right. (They have been so mistreated by their creator and secondary writer!) I just want to explore their mutual attraction/crushes on each other a little bit more. Anyway… Thanks again for reading and continue.**

**Tunes: "Raindrops keep falling on my head."**

**Please, pretty please review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Distractions

**Chapter 10: Distractions**

That morning Lorelai opened her eyes to one of the only welcoming sights at five-thirty in the morning, a half naked man. She bit her lip as she concentrated on the mental picture she was making of his back; every muscle seemed perfectly proportional to the next. She told herself this was highly improper and she should chose her eyes straight away, but where's the fun in that. She had seen him in this state of undress before at the lake and it had elicited the same response; however, this time the reaction was much strong. When she watched Luke at the lake helping Rory; she saw him as a terrific looking guy, who was generously helping her daughter. That time she just what to know what it would be like to hug him and feel his strong arms rap tight around her. The emotions she was dealing with now were much more licentious, and just was the thoughts in her head were getting really good; she was interrupted.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you," Luke apologized as he put a blue flannel shirt over his tight t-shirt.

"No problem," Lorelai squeaked out trying to purge the thoughts running through her head. "Are you done in there?" Lorelai asked pointing to the bathroom.

"Oh yeah," Luke nodded.

"Would you mind if I take a quick shower?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure. Towels are in the cabinet over the toilet and anything else should be in the shower," Luke answered trying desperately not to think of the beautiful woman, who would soon be naked in his shower.

"Thanks," Lorelai said quietly slipping out of his warm bed and into a cold shower.

So it wasn't yet six o'clock in the morning and Luke and Lorelai were already quite separately dealing with about the exact same emotion, each having quite unsuccessful results. Luke had gone downstairs hoping the distance would help clear his mind; he also needed to start opening the diner. So far he had put coffee in the pancake mix and dropped a half a gallon of milk on the floor, yet his mind wasn't anymore focused.

Lorelai wasn't having much better luck; finding herself only momentarily distracted by the cold water. Once she was wrapped in a dry towel she had a whole new dilemma: clothes. She put her undergarments and jeans back on, but decided maybe she could borrow a clean t-shirt. This is how she found herself standing partially naked in the same spot as Luke not twenty minutes later. That thought didn't help her wandering mind much; neither did the fact that she now smelled like the man in question: having used his soap and was wearing his shirt. "Coffee" she thought, "Coffee should wake my mind out of this stupor." She trudged bare foot downstairs in his over sized t-shirt for her first cup of coffee.

Luke nearly dropped the plates he was carrying when her saw her. "Is she tried to torture me?" was his first thought. He cleared his throated and asked, "Find everything alright?"

"Oh yeah, I borrowed a shirt. I hope that's ok. The other one seemed a little dirty after I slept in it and all," Lorelai explained.

"No problem," Luke nodded, "It looking better on you anyway," he said as he poured her an initial cup of coffee.

"I don't know how many people would agree with you," Lorelai smiled over the rim of her mug.

Luke blushed, just a little, and went to switch the diner's sign from closed to open; although he'd much rather spend the morning alone with his present company. He just didn't know how good of an idea that was.

"How many people come in this early?" Lorelai asked as she watched him move about the room pulling chairs of their respective tables.

"It's usually pretty full by six-thirty," Luke shrugged.

"So you get up and do this everyday?" Lorelai bit her lip again watching as he effortlessly lifted chairs.

"Yeah, that's kind of the definition of a job," Luke joked. "Don't you get up early for your shifts at the inn?"

"Not this kind of early. I usually don't get up until Rory practically pushes me out of bed at like seven-ten," Lorelai explained, "And even then I don't start making any sense until I've had a least two cups of coffee."

"Wow," Luke thought about her statement for a minute and then stopped right beside her to pull the other counter stools down, "Then why in the world are you up now?"

Lorelai looked up into at his stance, arms crossed over his chest and his eyes drilling holes into her own. "This just isn't fair," she thought.

Their eyes remained locked for immeasurable amount of time both unable to read the thoughts going through the other's head. However, before these thoughts could be any more fully developed the bell over the diner's door rang out in the thick silence. The spell was broken, so they both turned their heads to see who had interrupted them this time.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Kirk started to apologize, "but I've been using this new furry alarm clock form the cat store and it didn't purr this morning. It's a prototype."

"Kirk it's not a problem. In fact, if you ever just want to skip breakfast here and sleep in that would be absolutely fine," Luke said stepping away from Lorelai and the temptation that surrounded being that close to her.

"I could never do that to you Luke," Kirk answered with such devotion and honestly in his face that Lorelai wondered if she wasn't the only person in the room who had ever that an inappropriate thought about Luke. "Did she have competition for Luke's affection?" Lorelai thoughts were turning to the ridiculous. However, she found that question to be totally unwarranted when she saw Luke's reaction to Kirk's declaration. It was a mixture of shock, fear, and disgust; all booked ended by an eye roll.

"What do you want Kirk?" Luke asked sinking back into his diner persona he had been crafting for the last fifteen months.

"Banana-chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and a cup of orange juice," Kirk answered. When Luke went into the kitchen to make his breakfast Kirk turned to Lorelai and gave her a weird look, "That shirt looks familiar."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After listening to Kirk talk about the theories and science behind "the back to the future trilogy" for a little over half an hour Lorelai noticed how busy the diner had gotten. All of the tables were full and all but two stools were taken; Luke was running around try to get to everyone as fast as he could. The next time he past in front of her to deliver toast to a customer at the other end of the counter she tried to get his attention. "Hey Luke."

"Do you need more coffee?" he asked a little stressed.

"My only advice is to stay aware, listen carefully and yell for help if you need it." Lorelai said.

"What?" Luke asked clearly lost.

"It's from a book Rory read last year," Lorelai offered. "Do you want some help?"

"You really want to help?" Luke asked a little amazing.

"Yes," Lorelai answered with a dazzling smile.

"Fine, but you'll need to put shoes on," Luke remarked remembering her bare feet, "in fact you shouldn't even be in the diner like that."

"Is that any way to the help?" Lorelai questioned as she went upstairs to retrieve her shoes.

Once she had found her shoes and checked on Rory and Jess, she looked around the small apartment and was struck by something in the counter. Lorelai walked down the stairs, through the diner, and right behind Luke with a huge smile on her smile.

Luke turned around and got a good look at her discovery. "What are you wearing?"

"I thought this was part of the uniform," Lorelai faked innocence; she had found his old high school baseball cap in the corner of the apartment hanging on the wall rack. She was current wearing, this navy cap with SH embroidered on, it in typical Luke fashion.

Luke didn't know what to say, so he just rolled his eyes and tried to ignore her obvious implication.

"So what should I do first?" Lorelai asked huge smile returning.

"Why don't you offer refills of coffee," Luke started with the basics.

"Cool coffee. That I know," with that Lorelai was quickly making her first round of the diner.

Lorelai helped Luke at the diner the entire morning; truth be told she was having a lot of fun. Jess and Rory finally came downstairs around ten-thirty and watched their respective guardians work, every once in a while having to slide or move around each other in close proximity.

"Five bucks," Jess whispered in Rory ear.

"What?" Rory asked a little confused about what Jess was talking about.

"Those two will be dating before the end of the summer," Jess said using Lorelai's "duh" tone he had heard so much this summer.

"That's a suckers bet," Rory smiled back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few weeks flew by; Jess and Rory continued to see each other practically everyday. Some people were even saying they were starting to look alike, whether this was true or not they didn't seem to care. Lane would join the two whenever she could, but with her mother strict rules it wasn't near as often as she would have wished. Despite their rocky start Jess and Lane seemed to get along quite well now. The three would hang out together talking, watching a movie, or just listening to music.

The weeks were not quite as enjoyable for the adults. The diner was surprisingly busy for July, or so it seemed to Luke. However, this was only his second summer to have the diner, so he wasn't quite accustom to the travel's calendar. The busy times he knew from working at his dad's hardware store were completely useless now.

The summer had been beautiful so the inn was swamped with weddings, parties, and just general summer tourists. What made matters worse is two maids had quit right after July fourth. Actual one was fired for stealing and the other found out she was pregnant and so felt it was safer for her find a different job. Finding good loyal employees was harder than in seemed, so while Mia went through countless interview; Lorelai and the other maids had to keep up the slack. To state the obvious, this meant Lorelai had very little free time.

**Come on peoples its verbal foreplay, but it won't be too much longer. It's been written, saved, and survived the first round of proof reading (It's not sounding so romantic anymore). True be told I wrote most of chapters eleven and twelve (they are both longer) before I finished ten. Crazy no?**

**So this chapter was a little short, sorry.**

**Tunes: "Pink Bullets" by the Shins.**

**Thanks again for the reviews. And Continue to Please, Pretty Please Review!!!**


	11. Chapter 11:adventures of wilderness girl

**Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine; the errors, however, are.**

**Chapter 11: The adventures of wilderness girl**

It was Monday, July 29; Rory and Jess were officially graduated from the beginners' swimming class. They had just received their certificates less than an hour ago; there was a presentation ceremony, some of the older kids showed off their more impressive skills, and, of course, snacks. However, unlike their fellow students Rory and Jess couldn't get excited about the ceremony; their minds kept wandering. The summer was almost over and they wondered what this meant for their friendship. This is why they were both at the diner just watching their ice cream melt as they stabbed it with their spoons.

"Ok guys. What's up?" Lorelai asked the silent pair since she was the currently sitting with them.

"We're just a little sad that summer's almost over," Rory honestly answered her mother, "Jess's mom could be here in as little as a week."

Luke walked over as he heard Rory's explanation. "I was thinking we could do something special this weekend to official mark the end of summer," Luke jumped into the conversation.

"Hey that sounds like a great idea," Lorelai answered trying to be the cheerleader for the group, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well when I was growing we would always go camping the last free weekend before school started," Luke started to explain watching the kids' face brighten up as Lorelai's face simultaneously fell, "What?"

"Couldn't we do something with air conditioning and I don't know toilets," Lorelai started freaking out.

Luke actual looked a little amused by her out burst. "Look it was just an idea," he stated sounding a little defeated.

Lorelai worked around the table she had just brought back down; all six eyes looked ridiculously sad and that's how she found herself saying, "Just how rustic are we talking here?"

Luke smiled at her gesture; "I've done a little research and found a great state park with full service bathrooms for every forty camp sites, and other facility in the interim. We will have tents, sleeping bags, lanterns, and anything else we might need." However Lorelai still looked like she needed some convincing. "We can make s-mores; the actual snack those awful mallomars you love so much are based on," Luke said making a face. Lorelai smiled a bit at that, so he continued with the food strategy, "Just about anything can make at the diner I can make on the camp stove."

Lorelai interrupted, "Ok let's go camping" she tried to smile.

Rory and Jess high-fived, happy to have something else to distract them from the eminent end of their summer.

"Uncle Luke can we go fishing?" Jess asked as Luke got up to help a new customer, who had just entered the diner.

"What?" Lorelai squeaked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai spent the next three days trying to think of a good excuse for not being able to go camping: she had to work, she had some weird allergy to tents or the outdoors, her and mother nature had some sort of disagreement years ago and couldn't be left alone together. "If it's not snow it's not worth it," Lorelai found herself whining to a pillow in Room 5.

"What's not worth it?" a voice from behind Lorelai asked.

Lorelai whipped around quickly still holding the pillow, not wanting to look quite so crazy in front of her boss, "Nothing," she said quietly.

"Let me guess; you're not as excited as Rory and Jess about the impending trip this weekend. Am I right?" Mia asked.

"You are a wonder," Lorelai smiled at the resourcefulness of her boss and one of her favorite people in the world.

"So why did you agree to this trip?" Mia continued to question.

"Well Rory and Jess were really excited about the idea, and they've been a little down thinking about Jess go back to New York in a manner of days," Lorelai explained as if she touting a company line.

"So there wouldn't be any other reason?" Mia tried one last time; she knew she was pushing, but under the circumstances she couldn't help herself.

"What are you insinuating?" Lorelai asked the kind woman, who was keeping an incredible poker face on.

"Nothing dear. I just thought there might be another reason you agreed to this trip. I guess I'm mistaken," Mia knowingly smiled as she left Lorelai to her own thoughts.

"Do I have a post-it on my forehead that says ask me about my inappropriate crush on my daughter's best friend's uncle?," Lorelai asked the pillow, "What do you know?" she threw the pillow back on the bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke, on the other hand, had spent the last three days trying to gather up all the supplies they would need. He had the basics: a tent, camping stove, lantern, cooking supplies, two sleeping bags, and few other things he had collected through the years. However, this time he was taking three other people, and none of them had ever been camping before. This fact meant he needed a few more supplies and because of the money limitations of both adults; he had to face one of his greatest fears: ask the town for help. When the town heard about the trip everyone wanted to help anyway. Kirk had like five extra sleeping bags given he was from large family, which Luke thanked him for. Kirk also volunteer to go with them to be their guide through the woods since he had been in the same level of boy scouts for three years; Luke declined this offer and promptly threw Kirk out of the diner. Babette and Morey had camping chairs; they used on Morey's gigs. Many others offered their stuff, some of it was useful, some of it was not, and a few of the items were down right disturbing. Luke learned more things about his neighbors that week then he ever cared to know; however, by Thursday afternoon he had gathered up everything he could think they would need. Despite his reservations things seemed to be working out well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The foursome had decided to leave on Friday afternoon after Lorelai shift. Mia had replaced both of the missing maids in the last week, so Lorelai was free to go. Luke had planned it so they would reach the camp before dark to set up their tents and all. They had reservations to stay Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and Monday until noon; however, Luke was aware they probably wouldn't back it past day two.

Luke and Jess drove up to the inn at four with a fairly full load considering the supplies they were carrying. When they arrived at the door of the shed they heard a familiar panic behind it.

"Rory have you seen my jean shorts?" Lorelai yelled from under the bed.

"No," Rory answered from above where she was trying yet again to fit all her clothes and books into her backpack.

"Are you two ready yet?" Luke yelled from the other side of the door.

"What? Owww!" Lorelai jerked her head up in surprise momentarily forgetting she was under the bed.

"What happened?" Luke asked after letting Jess and himself in.

"Nothing," Lorelai said rubbing her head as she got up from the floor.

"Are you ready?" Luke asked again.

"Almost," Lorelai supplied once again looking for her short this time over by the bathroom.

"What does almost mean?" Luke questioned Lorelai vague answer after spending so much time with the girls this summer.

"It's less than 'not at all' but more than 'total ready'," Lorelai explained while digging through her clean laundry basket, "Found it!" she proudly displayed her tiny jean shorts.

"Could you repeat that in English," Luke requested in a slightly perturbed tone.

"10 minutes?" Lorelai tried with a smile throwing a few more items into a large suitcase.

"Fine," Luke turned to wait outside while the girls ran around the shed, "Call me when you need to carry your bags out."

Just a quick thirty minutes later, they were on their way; however, because of unexpected traffic, child size bladder stops, and breaks at every coffee shop on the road they barely made it to the campsite before ten. So now they had to pitch two tents and unpack the car by the light of three flashlights and a medium size lantern. This was one of those worse case scenarios that had been plaguing Luke's mind the last couple of days.

"So what do we do now?" Lorelai look at Luke over Rory and Jess's heads in the cab of the truck.

"I guess we should unpack what we can tonight and leave the rest for tomorrow morning," Luke explained still looking out the window of the cab.

Luke then went into action reaching over to retrieve his flashlight from the glove compartment and went to search for the more important items in the back of the truck. It took awhile, but they got all the tent equipment, sleeping bags, and luggage to campsite 71. Once that was done all three inexperienced campers looked at Luke expectantly, who was lighting the lantern with a match.

"I'm guessing setting these up would be the next step," Lorelai questioned pointing at the canvas bags supposedly holding their shelter for the weekend.

"Yeah," Luke replied hanging the lantern on a centered limb and went to open one of the bags. He started putting the metal poles together, while the rest stood in awe. "You could help you know."

"No we can't," Lorelai answered back.

Thirty minutes later both tents up the small group then found the closest restrooms got ready for bed and started their camping experience.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday

Even Luke didn't wake up until after nine o'clock the next morning, something about the fresh air. He unpacked the rest of the truck and started breakfast before anyone else woke up. Jess was actual the second one out of the tents displaying an excellent example of bed head. Rory and Lorelai emerged from their tent about ten minutes later. All three were sitting at the table, the park supplied, with their head in their crossed arms.

Lorelai didn't come to until Luke placed a mug of some warm liquid in front of her. "What's this?"

"It's coffee. I didn't think it was fair to take you away from everything you love," Luke explained leaning in to talk quietly.

"Thank you," Lorelai dramatically turned and hugged his waist looking up at his face.

"No problem," Luke said a little awkwardly placing his hand on her head for just moment; a gesture he had repeated on his sister and a few of the other women who had been in his life. "So food?" Luke asked stepping away from the embrace.

"Yes," a cry came out from the table.

That morning everyone enjoyed a typical camp stove breakfast: French toast and eggs. Lorelai helped Luke clean up the dishes and they were off the showers and start their day of exploring.

"Did you know I had to pay three bucks to shower?" Lorelai asked Luke as they drove up to the visitor's center.

"Yeah," Luke shrugged as he drove.

"I had to pay to shower. That doesn't disturb you in anyway?" Lorelai asked in disbelief.

"I'm not a huge fan of playing for my showers, but I've been to enough other camp grounds to know it worth it," Luke explained.

"What?" Lorelai asked it was know her turn to be confused.

"Let's just say there's higher quality of cleanliness went a cost involved," Luke tried to put it delicately.

"Ewwww!" Lorelai, Rory, and Jess squealed as their imaginations took over where Luke's words had left off.

They spent a couple of hours at the visitor's center reading every display they had, and after went on the nature trail that was adjacent to the building. That evening Lorelai, Rory, and Jess enjoyed their first campfire, which was of course accompanied by s-mores. That night everyone went to sleep with a general sense of content and merriment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Sunday everyone woke up to the sound of pouring rain. Luke quickly remembered all their supplies were out in the elements and tried to protect and secure what he could. Once that was completed he went to check on the girls to see if they were still a sleep. "Lorelai," he yelled into the stillness of the tent.

The tent erupted with the sound of girly squeaks, "Eeee!" apparently the rain and noise Luke had made put them on edge.

"Are you guys all right?" Luke asked again by the tent door, the rain pouring on him.

"Yes," Lorelai answered opening the tent just enough to see Luke standing there by now totally soaked, "What are you doing?"

"I just love the rain," Luke deadpanned, "I was covering your food and supplies."

"Oh," Lorelai answered felling a little stupid. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Wait until it stops raining," Luke said as if there wasn't another choice.

"And until then?" Lorelai continued to question already bored of the four 'walls' of the tent.

"I brought the checkers board," Luke tried offering.

"Cool," Rory joined her mom by the small slit in the door.

"Would you guys like to join us?" Luke asked trying to be chivalrous. The girls were in running the short distance between the tents before Luke could add, "After I change out of these incredibly wet clothes." "Great," he muttered to himself as he joined the other three in the two-man tent.

"Your really wet you know," Lorelai commented as Luke entered the tent.

They played two on two checkers until Luke was almost dry; the rain, however, wasn't letting up.

"What if it doesn't stop raining?" Jess asked wondering about their fishing lesson that afternoon.

"Then we really shouldn't have procrastinated building that ark so long," Lorelai answered vividly.

Luke just rolled his eyes and then answered Jess, "We'll leave tomorrow in the morning, whether it's raining or not. I'm not anticipating having to find two of every animal."

It didn't stop raining the entire day. They did get a change to stretch, get food, and carry out other necessary requirements during a few lulls; however, most of their day was spent in the boys' tent. They played every odd word association game Rory and Lorelai knew, and things got really silly when they convinced Luke to play Truth or Dare with them. Which ended when Luke had to eat an entire mouthful of marshmallows for a second time. Everyone fell asleep around ten, while Luke told a story of the last time he went camping in the rain; it was cramped but no one wanted to leave.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On their last day at the park, Lorelai came out the tent when she smelled breakfast and quite possibly her beloved coffee. As soon as the air hit her she started to shiver; apparently the rain had brought a cold front with it. "What smells so good?" she asked to distract herself from the chill.

"I'm just starting the bacon; then I'll work on the pancakes," Luke said pointing to a covered bowl that held the pancake batter, "and your coffee should be ready in another minute or two."

That brought a smile to her frozen face, "Thank you," she shivered.

"You should go put a long sleeve shirt on," Luke remarked after watching her for a moment.

"I didn't think I'd need one. It's August," Lorelai explained stepping a little closer to the little metal stove and Luke.

"How could you not…" he started to reprimand, but quickly thought better of it considering she wasn't exactly a wilderness girl and had been trying so hard this weekend for Jess and Rory, "Do you want to borrow a shirt," he offered.

Lorelai just nodded.

So Luke went back to his tent to find a clean flannel shirt for Lorelai. When he came back out Lorelai had moved even closer to the small stove. "Here," Luke said wrapping his shirt around her shoulders. "Any better?" Luke asked with his hands still on her arms.

"Much," Lorelai answered starring straight into his eyes wondering how one shirt could warm her up so fast.

Luke leaned in until Lorelai could fell his breath on her face, "I wouldn't want you to get sick," he smiled.

"I don't get sick," Lorelai, answered him.

"I know," Luke said practically against her lips. Then he closed the last millimeters, finally finishing the kiss they had been flirting with all summer long; it was a simple and yet incredibly passionate embrace. However, the kiss seemed to end as soon as it begin, and just as Luke was about to apologize for his rash and quite possibly unwarranted move; Lorelai gently grabbed his checks and pulled him into a much more heated kiss, which only ended when both players were out of breath. They starred at each other for a minute, both of their minds running like crazy.

"You said something about coffee?" Lorelai asked teasingly with a huge smile on her face.

"Right, go ahead and sit down; I'll get it for you," Luke answered taking her request incredibly seriously.

"Luke?" Lorelai tried as Luke went back to work, "Shouldn't we talk about this or something?"

"Later," Luke said handing Lorelai her coffee as he heard the tent zipper's opening.

After breakfast they started to break camp and within an hour they were at the visitor's center one last time. Rory and Jess had seen a book there they wanted to buy before they left. They all went in; Lorelai was looking around at the colorful knick-knack, while Luke brought the book for Jess and Rory. Most of the stuff was incredible loud, outrageous, and terribly expensive; however, Lorelai did find a picture frame.

"Hey you ready to go?" Luke asked from behind her.

Lorelai jumped, "Almost. Go ahead and load up I'll be there in one minute," she said while clutching her discovery.

So Luke took Rory and Jess out to the truck, while Lorelai went up to the cash register. The attendant had been watching the little group's interaction since they had arrived. "Your kids are precious and so polite. Are they twins?"

"What?" Lorelai was a little surprised by the question. She usually got bombarded with questions about her and Rory's age and what she must have been thinking. Not if her daughter and daughter's best friend were her twins.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry; I hope you have a save trip home," the attendant finished ringing Lorelai up and let her leave without answering the question. On her way to the truck, Lorelai thought about the trip and how they had practically been playing house all weekend. However, she quickly pushed those thoughts out; no need to get ahead of her.

The trip home was much more fun than the ride up. They played some of the same word games they had in the tent on Sunday, they each shared their favorite part of the trip, and just generally continued to enjoy each other company.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they arrived in town they parked in front of the diner to unpack and eat dinner. When they got out of the truck, Luke noticed someone waiting by the diner's front window.

"Where the hell have you been?" the straggler asked.

**Everyone loves a good cliffhanger, right? **

**About the kiss: I had it written in two other scenes you've already read, but removed it in the first proof read because it just didn't seem right. The longer I kept putting it off the sillier it seemed that he would just lean in the kiss her in the middle of the diner. Anyway… As cheese as it was, it seemed right to me. They were in Luke domain, the camping trip; he had an extra edge. I hope it turned out ok! **

**Thanks for the reviews peoples and continue!**

**Okay I haven't been camping in Connecticut, but I have in Texas, Oklahoma, Arkansas, Florida, Georgia, and Colorado. So I just kind of made a general state park camping site.**

**Tunes: "The River" by Good Charlotte; I just found this song and I love it.**

**Please, Pretty Please Review my story insert pouty face **


	12. Chapter 12: Goodbyes

**Chapter 12: Goodbyes.**

"Where the hell have you been?" was the greeting the smelly foursome received as the exited Luke's truck in front of the diner late Monday afternoon, "and what the fuck is that smell?"

"We were camping, Liz," Luke patiently answered his sister noting her twitch; she was clearly in want of some substance he'd rather not acknowledge.

"You took long enough; I've been here for half the f-ing day; Chalk and the band had to leave to get some supplies and probably won't be able to pick me up for a couple of days," Liz spit.

"Well were here now," Luke answered unlocking the diner's door for the five people uncomfortably standing on the sidewalk. Liz was the first in running to the bathroom. Jess and Rory quietly followed her in holding hands and starring at the their feet as they walked to their normal table. Lorelai was the last through the door Luke as holding open; she tried to study his face as she walked pass; however, it was fairly unreadable at this moment. She desperately wanted to give him a hug at this moment.

Luke walked pass the three and straight to the bathroom door. "Liz for the love of God don't smoke in there?" Luke yelled slowly reverting back to his teenage self.

"Fuck you Luke your not dad," came the answer from behind door.

"Right," Luke breathed out barely heard by anyone. He leaned against the wall, head hanging, pinching the bridge of his nose wondering how he found himself back in 1984.

"Uncle Luke?" Jess asked from the table, "Should we empty the truck?"

"That's a good idea," Luke tried to sound positive and moved from his spot of the wall. So Luke and Jess went outside to gather equipment from the truck, while Lorelai and Rory remained frozen in their chairs not sure where to go.

"So that's Jess's mom," Lorelai struggled to sound positive herself.

"She doesn't seem very nice," Rory, said very quietly a little nervous that she could still hear her.

"She might just be having a bad day," Lorelai tried again, "She has been waiting here for awhile."

"Mom?" Rory questioned her mom's defending this woman.

"Rory. She's Luke's sister, Jess's mom what to you want me to say?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"I want you to tell the truth," Rory cried out on the verge of tears.

Luke and Jess walked in at just that moment. "Jess why don't you run these bags upstairs," Luke directed Jess. Then he turned to Lorelai, "Do you want a ride home?" he asked, not knowing how any of this looked to them.

"Yeah that might be good," Lorelai, answered looking at Rory struggle with her tears.

"Ok," Luke tried to smile at the girls and then turned attention to the bathroom door, "Liz, Jess and I are going to drive Lorelai and Rory home."

"Who?" Liz asked from behind the door.

"The two other people who were in my truck when we drove up," Luke tried explaining.

However Liz seemed to have already moved on to a different topic, "Where do you keep your hard liquor?"

"I don't have any hard liquor; you might find a beer or two upstairs in the refrigerator," Luke offered. "We'll see you later."

Jess came down the stairs for the tail end of the conversation.

"Alright let's go," Luke said to the somber group.

The ride back to inn was incredibly quiet; no one knew what to say to each other. When they finally arrived at the cottage door Rory gave Jess a giant hug not wanting to let go; she wanted to save him somehow. Lorelai offered Luke a kind smile and Jess a hug of her own. "So well see tomorrow?" Lorelai asked Luke as if looking for permission.

"Maybe you should call first; I don't know how the next couple days will go," Luke answered honestly placing their bags right inside their door.

"Ok," Lorelai replied feeling her own tears starting to form.

"Night," Luke simply stated guiding Jess back to the truck with a hand of his back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Lorelai and Rory didn't even try calling the diner. Lorelai wanted to save her daughter the pain of watching Jess with his mom. However, she did have to promise Rory they would call tomorrow. The day seemed to drag on the both Lorelai and Rory.

The day was even more trying for Luke and Jess; Liz didn't get up until four o'clock in the afternoon. However when she did she dropped a bomb on both of them. She had sold all her and Jess's furniture and stuff in New York to pay for gas and food, she claimed, on the trip. So they didn't have an apartment to go home too, which wasn't so different except she didn't plan on them going back. She started going into this whole long explanation of Chalk's band and their dream of making it on the radio. "So Chalk and his band are moving to California and he asked me to go. Isn't that so romantic?" Liz finished telling Luke and Jess. She then left the diner before either of them had anytime to ask any questions. She took a cab to a bar in Woodberry and didn't come back until she knew they would both be asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Luke went about his normal summer routine, the one he had adopted the day Jess had moved in; he couldn't help but feel that this was more normal than his previous. He wasn't big fan of change; however, the one that happened this summer seemed right. He didn't have the greatest temper, tended to keep to himself, and never saw himself as a role model (father figure) for anyone. But on this day none of this seemed as important as the young boy that was sleeping on his floor. Luke quickly got out the shower suddenly struck by a new sense of purpose, he didn't know how it would go over with Liz but he had to try.

Luke started his day normal making coffee and breakfast for the citizens of Stars Hollow, but as soon as the breakfast rush was over he closed the diner. He woke Jess up made him get dressed and drove him to the inn. He found himself a little lost despite the fact he had been to the inn countless times this summer. "Jess do you know Lorelai's shift?"

"No," Jess looked at his uncle strangely wondering if anyone in his family went crazy at some point.

Just then Lorelai walked down the hall.

"Hey Lorelai," Luke called down the hall. Lorelai looked down the hall general surprised to see Luke. She knew they needed to talk but considering what had happen the night before last she didn't think that talk would be happening any time soon. "Could Jess stay with you this afternoon. I need to run to do something and Liz is well… Liz. So could you help me out?"

"No problem," Lorelai repeated the answer Luke had given so many times this summer.

"Thanks. I'll be back soon as I can," Luke told both of them before literal spiriting down the hall.

"You have any idea what that's was all about?" Lorelai asked Jess.

"No," Jess stated, "but I starting to think my families crazy."

"Your not the only one," Lorelai smiled, "Rory should be in the main office with Mia if you want to find her."

"Thanks," Jess offered before he went to find Rory.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke went to Hartford for a couple of hours before he returned to the diner to do his best to sober Liz up before he presented his offer or request. "Liz wake up," he said a little gruffly.

"What do you want this early?" Liz moaned into his pillow.

"It's three-thirty, Liz," Luke barked, "UP"

"Fine," Liz groaned, "I hope you know you're a dick."

"Ok," Luke answered her handing her some very strong coffee, "I need to talk to you about something important and you need to be awake."

They sat at the table for about twenty minute while Liz drank coffee and ate a collection of donuts from downstairs before Luke attempted to have a conversion with her.

"Do you really think it's fair to make Jess move to California?"

"Ah geez," Liz groaned, "Is this the whole you should put your son first, get a steady job, a safe apartment, and stop dating jerks, because I'm pretty sure I know this one."

"Shut up Liz," Luke responded, "Why are you moving to California?"

"I don't have anything in New York and Chalk's band have prospects in California. He said if his band is on the radio by the end of the year we'll go to Vegas and get married. See big brother I have a plan," Liz explained as clearly as she could.

"Where is Jess in that plan?" Luke asked searching his sister's face for something more.

"I don't know; doing his school, and reading thing I guess," Liz coolly stated, "he's six he doesn't need much more than school and a place to sleep."

"He sounds like your pet," Luke blunt told his sister.

"Look Luke I haven't figured all this out yet. I'm not a planner like you. I'm still a little overwhelmed by this whole mom thing," Liz finally answered honestly.

"Liz, I need to ask you something important," Luke said calmly.

"Ok?" Liz answered a little confused about where her brother was going with this.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd consider letting Jess stay here for awhile longer?" Luke started to explain to his sister.

"You want to raise my kid?" Liz asked trying to put her finger on Luke's motive.

"Essentially yes," Luke answered.

Liz looked a little shocked by this answer, but started to cry after a minute, "Ok," she said in a very small voice. This was the first time she could put Jess's needs before her own. "What do we need to do?"

"It's not that bad. If you name me Jess's secondary guardian; then I can sign him up school, sign official papers, etc.," Luke started explaining.

"Let's go," Liz stood up.

"Hey, we can take another minute or two," Luke tried telling Liz.

"Look Luke I know this is the right thing to do. It's a gut thing," Liz quoted their dad, "But would you tell Jess after I go; I don't think I can watch what would happen either way. I'll call Chalk and tell him the new plans. California dreaming."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Liz actual stayed sober enough to spend a fairly normal with her son. Jess tried to enjoy the evening with his mom, but he couldn't shake the feeling that her attention was for show. He didn't want to leave, but he didn't know how to tell either member of his family. "Well at least I had this summer," Jess tried telling himself, but some how that didn't make him feel any better.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was August 8 exactly twelve days before school started in Stars Hollow. This was normal Rory's favorite time of year; however, this year things were different through. This year was the first she every grieved the loss of summer, not the weather or free time, like other kids, but for the ending of an incredible friendship. She had become closer to Jess in the past two months than she was to anyone excluding Lorelai. Jess was like the brother she never knew she wanted and now couldn't imagine life without. She couldn't understand why he had to go to New York with his mom, who didn't even seem to care about him. "It's not fair," Rory cried into her pillow, "I care about him; I love him."

Lorelai watched her daughter grieve over the loss of her friend while stroking her hair. This had become a common occurrence since Jess's mom had shone up two days again; neither of them knew how much longer they had with the young boy. Lorelai wanted to promise her daughter she would see Jess again and they could write; this didn't have to be the end. However, she had heard enough about Liz's inconsistencies and misadventures from Luke to know this wasn't a safe promise to make. So she sat the stroking her daughter's hair trying to her best to help her grieve.

"Why does everyone leave me?" Rory squeaked out from her pillow.

"What?" Lorelai asked generally shocked by her daughter blunt question.

"Dad left and now Jess is leaving?" Rory said.

"Rory, baby look at me," Lorelai gently commanded her daughter, "You had absolutely nothing to do with your dad leaving; he just wasn't/isn't ready to do the family thing. And Jess is still a minor he has go where his mom says. If it makes you feel any better I'm sure if it was his choice he'd stay here with you too."

After that reassurance the girls sat in silence again for a time each alone with their own thoughts. This was the first time Lorelai stopped and thought about the fact that no more Jess meant a lot less Luke. She wouldn't really have an excuse to visit him nearly as much; of course, she could stop by for coffee now than, but that didn't seem nearly enough. Furthermore, if they didn't talk about that kiss they had shared soon it would become way to easy to pretend like it never happen. Lorelai didn't want that; it was the first kiss in a long time where she actual felt something, "It was a great kiss," she accidentally said out loud in her annoyance.

"What?" Rory whipped her head around to see what exactly her mother was talking about. "Who kissed you?"

"God?" Lorelai tried unconvincingly.

"Mom?" Rory said adopting for own no bullshit tone.

"Luke," Lorelai answered her daughter honestly; she wanted to have an honest relationship with her daughter where they could share things like this.

"What? When? Why? How?" Rory asked in quick succession.

Lorelai decided answer her question in the same order, "Luke kissed me, on our camping trip, hopefully because he want to, and I'll tell one how when you're a little older."

Rory had found herself thinking about the idea of her mom and Luke getting together every once and a while since Jess had mentioned the possibility at the beginning of the summer, so she wasn't as shocked as Lorelai would have expected. At first she wasn't sure she liked the idea of her mom dating clearly ending the possibility of her parents every being together. However, after spending the summer with Jess and Luke, Rory had a new dream of what she wanted her family to look like.

"Rory, you're a little quiet for mommy," Lorelai said hesitantly wondering what was going on in her daughter's head.

"I think it's great," Rory finally answered with a giant smile, "When you and Luke get married Jess and I will be cousins."

"What?" Lorelai squawked, "Oh baby, I think your getting a little ahead of well… the speed of light. We just kissed that's all."

"But you only kiss people you really like and in the movies the pretty girl always marries the nice guy," Rory explained to her mom.

"Let's just see what happens ok?" Lorelai tried bargaining with her daughter.

"Ok," Rory said a little deflated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz had slipped out late last night; Luke helped her load her stuff into the band's VW bus. "Thanks Luke," Liz hugged her selfless brother.

Later that morning, Luke sat Jess down at the kitchen table and started to explain why his mom's stuff was gone. However, he started in a very backwards way.

"You know that essentially you get a new body every seven years," Luke started his serious conversation with Jess, "All your cells have been replaced at least once."

"Ok?" Jess nodded a little unsure where his uncle was going with this point. Maybe he was promising him a visit in a few months when he turned seven.

Luke took a deep breath and continued his explanation, "I know you've spent almost seven years of your life with your mom in New York, and I'm not sure how you feel about moving to California with her and Chalk. There is another option if you want to; you could stay here for awhile longer… but only if you what to." Luke shrugged.

Before Luke could finish his offer Jess tackled his uncle in a hug but after a moment his past pessimism had him asking, "How long is a little while?"

"Well I thought we could try the next seven years and see what happens from there," Luke explained his plan to Jess.

"So a new beginning," Jess smiled.

"Right, a new beginning," Luke couldn't help but smile that his nephew had picked up on his point, "So are you in agreement?"

"On one condition," Jess said.

Luke just nodded his head hoping it was anything to expensive, gross, or hairy.

"You have to ask Lorelai out on a date," Jess answered.

"What?" Luke choked out quite surprised at what he had just heard his nephew say.

"You like her and she likes you. I think you should try; it might be really good," Jess couldn't help be more optimistic after this summer.

"So if I ask Lorelai on date and whether or not she says yes you'll move in me?" Luke answered a little perplex about how quickly he had gone from offering to bargaining.

"Yes," Jess nodded quite proud of his plan, "Do we have a deal?" he asked offering his arm.

"Fine," Luke agreed taking his nephew's hand and shook on it, "You can call Rory now."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess truly took a page out of the Dane's book of short hand and only told Rory she needed to come over as soon as she could.

Lorelai and Rory rushed over as fast as they could. Both believed this would their only chance to say goodbye to Jess. Lorelai borrowed Mia car without her knowing it this time since she was in a business meeting at the time.

However as soon as they walk in the diner door, Jess yelled, "I'm not leaving." He then proceeded to tell Lorelai and Rory tell part of the story he knew.

After he was done, Rory threw her arms around Jess. "This is perfect," she exclaimed.

After that Lorelai couldn't take it any longer. Lorelai threw her arms around Luke and kissed him for all she was worth.

"So?" she asked after he had caught his breath.

"Good talk," Luke answered leaning in to kiss her again

** ------------------------------------------------------ Summer's End -----------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Peoples gather round I would like to tell you something… But first useless facts: Did you know that J.R.R. Tolkien didn't have a long-term plan when starting Lord of the Rings? And he got stuck at the end of first book (which is half through Fellowship) and didn't write anything for a year and a half. One more thing … background… I started this story fully believing that no one would read, so a plan was unnecessary; I'm quite pessimistic. About half way through when I realized a few people were actually reading my wanderings; I adopted a plan to end the story at summer's end: I still had no idea where the characters would be at the end or how long I would write; anyway you get the picture. Anyway... I hope it turned out okay!  
**

**(By the by… I kind of screwed up Jess's age he would not be seven yet when he first arrived in Stars Hollow, so I tried to quickly fix it in the chapter above. I got a little confused between ages, birthdays, and school years. I really didn't want to do that, anyway… I'm sorry if that really bothers anyone; I truly didn't mean too). **

**Thank you for reading and a huge thanks to those who have been reviewing faithfully. And now please pretty please review one last time!  
**

**  
**


End file.
